Unstoppable
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: Jack decides to take on an apprentice. With her help they're practically unstoppable, untill Chase Young comes into the picture and everything gets turned upside down. And then there's the spiders...LOTS of twists. [COMPLETE! And there's a the sequal too!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I know I promised my self I would wait longer before starting another story, but I couldn't help myself! Anyway on to the story:

(At the lair of Jack Spicer. No POV)

"Alright, Lisa, tell me why you should be my apprentice." Jack said while shifting through some papers. Ever since Wuya left him things hadn't been going so great. Even thought he had they Wu detector it seemed to be react slower than Dojo and Wuya's wu sense. Which meant he always showed up last at when a wu revealed itself. If that weren't enough, He had to admit that he wasn't the best at a showdown, or just getting to the wu in general. So he was taking on an apprentice. It had been a long tiring day, interviewing freak after freak. But finally he came to Lisa.

"Well I have tons of powers. I could demonstrate a few, if you want." She spoke. She had long, shiny, jet black hair that fell almost to her knees. Her skin was pale, but not nearly as much as Jack's. Her eyes were a dark cold green. She had long slender hands and leg. And was slightly taller than Jack. She wore a bright red tank-top and dark blue jeans. She didn't smile either. Her expression was completely stoic, and yet sad and angry at the same time.

"What kind of powers?" Jack asked interested. So far no one that he had interviewed had powers. And she was the last person he interviewed.

"It varies. Mostly telekinetic powers, but also lighting, fire, ice, ect. I have a lot, and considering you wu detector is about to go off we really don't have time to discuss my powers." She said with confidence.

"What do you mean it's about to go off?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Didn't I tell you? I sense Shen Gong Wu. My senses are very apt, where else your machine is, well…Anyway, trust me, It will probably go off in, five, four, three, two, one, and go." She said pointing to the detector, and as if on cue, it started beeping.

"Wow. You're good. Okay let's make a deal, if you can get this wu then you have the job, okay?" Jack asked.

"Okay! This will give me a chance to prove just how great an apprentice I shall make. Although really I would rather be considered you partner, not you apprentice."

"Fine, partner, what ever. Just get the wu and you're in." Jack replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Lisa said standing up, and then hovering in the air.

"You can fly? What else can you do?" Jack asked surprised.

"I stopped counting around eighty. So I guess I have hundreds of powers." She said it as if it were no big deal. Jack nearly fainted; Hundreds of powers! They would be unstoppable!

Sorry if this first chapter was a little boring, but I PORMISE you will love the next chapter! Besides, I'm sure you want to know what SOME of those powers are. R&R Or I will get you! No just kidding, but please R&R anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter you will get to see some of her powers. Enjoy:

(Later, trying to get the wu in some desert like place.)

As usual the monks showed up just as Jack and Lisa found the wu. And just like he did every time Omi delivered his "catch phrase,"

"Jack Spicer, surrender at once if you do not want to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Of course when he saw Lisa he was shocked, "Who is she?"

"Your girlfriends?" Rai added.

"She's my new apprentice." Jack said.

"AHEM!" Lisa added annoyed.

"I mean partner…" Jack corrected himself.

"Yes and if you don't mind we will be taking the wu now." Lisa said to the monks.

"You won't get it with out a fight!" Omi said.

"Well I do love a good fight. Alright, let's see what your made of!" Lisa said with confidence. Omi quickly jumped at her and began a series of jumps, punches, and kicks, all of which she blocked easily.

"And I thought you were the best fighter of the group." Lisa yawned while blocking. Finally Omi tired and stopped for a split second. But that was all the time Lisa needed, and so she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Wudai crater earth!" Clay yelled and sent a rock flying in Lisa's direction. Lisa sent a blast of lighting at the rock and it collided in Clay.

"Hey Kimiko, ever wish you could fly?" Lisa asked. Kim was stunned by her question but answered anyway,

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"I thought you might say something like that. Okay then lets make you fly!" Lisa said back.

"Um what?" Kim asked confused. Suddenly Kim was surrounded by a bright red glow. Lisa's eyes also changed and were glowing the same color. Suddenly Kimiko was lifted into the air. Lisa, controlling her, shook her around for a sec, before throwing her off into the distance.

"Wudai star wind!" Rai yelled making a wind blast go towards Lisa. She stopped dead in her tracks. Soon she was covered by a translucent, red orb. The wind simply bounced off of it.

"You have shields to?" Jack asked amazed.

"Jack, pretty much you name it and I have it." She said back simply. As they were talking Rai put on the shroud of shadows and began sneaking towards them.

"He thinks I can't see him!" Lisa laughed out loud. "News flash Rai, I know you are right," She said moving a few inches to the left, "HERE!" She said punching thin air. Rai fell back and the shroud blew off. Lisa took it, and grabbed the wu.

Clay was still struggling. He pushed off the rock and started running at Lisa. He was inches away when she snapped her fingers and disappeared. She then reappeared behind him. He tried to punch her in the blink of eye and she snapped her fingers and teleported again. This time she was next to Jack.

Raimundo also still had some strength left and started moving towards Lisa. As he approached her she went invisible, with out using the shroud.

"You have invisibility!" Jack said, ready to faint. When she regained visibility she was hovering in the air holding the wu.

"Come on Jack, lets leave the losers to the heat." Lisa said. Jack turned on the heli-bot and followed her as they flew home.

Boy do I wish I could fight like that! Things are going to get a little crazy in the next chapters, so you have been warned! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know from now on I will be trying to make chapters longer. Enjoy:

(Later at Jack's house. Everyone is sleeping, or so everyone thought. Jack's POV)

I had been dreaming but quickly woke up when I heard noises coming from the lab. I quickly pulled on my coat and ran downstairs. Whoever it was wasn't interested in robots. They were interested in wu! They had to be, they were over by the vault I keep the wu in. I wanted to yell but decided to watch them for a minute.

I approached them being extra careful not to make any noise, which was pretty hard for me, considering I'm so clumsy. When I got close I had to hold back a gasp. It was LISA! I thought she was still sleeping. I guess I should've checked the guest bedroom before coming down.

But something just wasn't right. She had her back to me. Her incredibly long hair was sticking up and out to the sides; like the wind was blowing it at a strange angle, but there was no wind in here. She was surrounded by a faint red glow. In front of her was all the wu. She had poured them all over a table. Leaning in closer I saw she was touching them. I started to lean in close but quickly pulled back. HER EYES WERE BRIGHT RED!

I didn't think I made any noise but she quickly whipped around and her hair hit me and actually knocked me over. I thought hair that long would get in the way but I guess it's sort-of a weapon!

"Your eyes…." Was all I could stutter.

"Aren't green anymore right?" but soon her eyes quickly dimmed and went back to green.

"Yeah, um could you perhaps explain that?"

"Um…No, not really."

"What do you mean no?"

"It would take to long to explain. Long story short, my eyes change color depending on my mood or if I'm using a certain power. It's a good back-up system actually. If my eyes turn black it mean I'm incredibly mad and I'm about to kill something!"

"Well I'll be sure not to make them turn black. But what color are they naturally?"

"Green. Same shade you saw this morning during the interview, and same shad they are now." She said pointing to her eyes.

"They're a weird shade I've never seen green eyes that dark." I didn't think what I said was offensive, but apparently it was because I was quickly pinned to a wall.

"And what is that suppose to mean!" She said getting up in my face.

"Nothing! Why are you pinning me to a wall!" I yelled trying to get away.

"NOTHING! Just don't ask questions about my powers or my past!" She said letting go and walking back to the wu and putting them back. I wanted to ask what she was doing with the wu, but I thought another question would make her mad. However the eye thing wasn't a question,

"But that wasn't a question." I yawned. She flipped around again, her eyes red.

"Um I gonna guess they go red right before black!" I whimpered protecting my head.

"UH-HUH!" What was wrong with her anyway?

"Sorry. But seriously you have a temper like Chase Young, I say one thing and that guy jumps all over me." She had been walking away but immediately stopped when I mentioned Chase and turned around. Her eyes were back to green and she looked calm.

"He's still alive?" she didn't sound angry, just interested.

"Yes." I responded and she muttered something to herself.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. We go way back…Where does he live?" She waited a minute and before I answered she spoke again. "Of course! Thank you."

"But I didn't tell you where." I said confused.

"Yes but you thought it and I am a mind reader." A mind reader! This power list was endless! Wait a second, if she was a mind reader…

"Um you didn't perhaps see anything else did you?" I asked very nervous.

"I see lots of thing."

"Well yeah but…"

"Look, I have to go somewhere if you don't mind." She said cutting me off.

"Yeah, whatever, go where you want. Just don't stay out to late."

"Who are you my mother? Well this _shouldn't _take long anyway." She said smirking evilly. Before I could say good bye she flew out an open window and disappeared into the night sky. Heylin woman are weird!

You got that right Jack! Anyway, the eyes, the wu, and the temper when certain things are mentioned, will be explained in the next chapter and/or the one after that. So please R&R Because the more reviews I get the faster you get the explanation!


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I'm not gonna say anything other than, YOU WILL ABSOLUTLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

(At Chase Young palace.)

Lisa had just kicked down the door to Chase's palace and was approaching him, where he sat on his throne.

"Surprised!" She said with out any enthusiasm in her voice, her usual stoic manner.

"Well I did think you were dead." Chase answered getting up, "So how did you escape?"

"Snuck out with Hannibal of course. Did you honestly think I would stay there forever and miss out on a chance to eternally haunt the one who caused me my sanity and pain?"

"How long did it take you think of that?" Chase smirked.

"Very funny. Anyway, don't change the subject! Did you seriously think you could keep me in that wretched place?"

"I thought that was a rhetorical question."

"Well it wasn't."

"Well I'm not to sure what to say."

"How about "Good bye cruel world, I shall die now?" And with that Lisa dove at Chase and they engaged in a long tiring battle.

--

"Where did you acquire so many new powers?" Chase asked while dodging an ice blast.

"You had your chance to learn of that secret. But no, you were convinced you knew everything!" Lisa said becoming madder by the minute.

"I never said I knew everything. And if you're referring to what I think you are, then I'm pretty sure nothing you can say can change my mind."

"Well that's just too bad for you!" Lisa said, using her telekinesis to throw Chase against the wall, her eyes a deep black. (A/N: And you know what that means!)

Just at that moment the monks and Jack Spicer burst into the room.

"Lisa, what are you doing!" Jack yelled.

"Getting rid of him," She said as if it were no big deal. She started to approach him where he was pinned to the wall. Suddenly her nails become very long and sharp, "In the most gruesome way possible." She finished.

"Why? What's going on?" Rai asked confused.

"Yes Lisa, Don't you think you owe everyone an explanation, little Sister." Chase said stressing the last part.

"Little sister? What? CHASE IS YOUR BROTHER?" Jack yelled so loud Wuya, came in running in to see what was happening.

"Brother? What did I miss?" she said confused.

"Darn, I wanted to ruin the surprise." Lisa said not phased at all by what was happening. "Yes, he is indeed my older brother. Lisa Young, that's me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked. She let Chase drop, and contracted her nails back on. She then ran up to Jack,

"Would you be happy if your one and only brother locked you away for eternity?"

"Um what?" Lisa didn't have time to explain because Chase tackled her and pinned her to the ground with his foot.

"I knew I shouldn't have stopped using the telekinesis. Now get off of me!" Lisa yelled. Chase went Lizard and smiled,

"You never could use you powers, your old ones anyway, when you were scared."

"But you see Chase that's just the thing, you DON'T Intimidate me! look see new, powers still working," She demonstrated by using a blast from her eyes to knock him off her. "And as far as old powers, well those are still working to!" She said getting up.

Lisa's body began to change. Her eyes went back to green and got slightly larger. Her head narrowed, and her body grew. She became longer. And she was one or two feet wide. Her skin changed to vibrant green scales, and her limbs slowly got sucked into her body. After the transformation was complete, a HUGE thirty foot long snake was in front of the baffled monks. And not just your average snake, a snake so huge it could crush an elephant with ease.

"You always were jealous of my other form." She hissed loudly. She may have been a huge snake, but it was still Lisa; Lisa, Chase Young's little sister.

DUN DUN DUN! You heard me, She's his sister! And um the powers, and the snake thing, and some of the confusing things they said, WILL be explained in the next chapter so yeah, R&R If you ever want to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

This chappie is kinda long, but you ARE getting an explanation so don't be flaming me for writing so much! Enjoy:

"I was never jealous, unlike someone I know." Chase replied to Lisa's comment. (A/N: See previous chapter if you forgot what she said.)

"Always with the whole jealous thing! Wouldn't you be just a little envious if your parents were completely robbed from you? You know what, I don't care about any of that any more. The point is, I knew I hated you from the beginning, and oh look, I was right, you did ruin my life!" Lisa hissed loudly. Her voice was different when she was in her new snake form. It was scarier and loud. (A/N: Am I the only one that notices Chase sounds different in lizard form?)

"You know it is because of me you lived so long."

"Lived!" Lisa snorted, "Trust me the human in me died long ago." She said slithering up to him. "Something I guess you would know about, dragon breath." She said wrapping her powerful tail around Chase and crushing him slightly.

"Wait you said something about living for a long time, Do you take the soup to?" Omi asked.

"I would never ever take that stuff! It's vile and putrid and smells awful. Besides, I don't need to sell my soul for dragon soup to be evil, I was born a heylin. Now excuse me while I slowly crush my brother to death." Chase struggled but it was useless, in her snake form she was incredibly strong.

"Why not just crush him fast and get it over with?" Jack inquired.

"She likes to play with her food before killing it." Chase answered.

"Ooh that is a good way of putting it." Lisa smiled, baring her long sharp fangs. She then shoved her fangs in her brother's face, enjoying his misery.

"Before you get any closer and kill me with your breath could you please explain everything?"

"My breath does not stink! Fine I will tell you, but only because I think you should know before you die." (A/N: Just to reassure any one, she'll talk about but she won't kill Chase. I would never kill off him!)

"Yes and the snake thing, what's the deal with that?" Omi asked. Lisa transformed back into her human self and stepped away from Chase.

"Don't try anything if you don't want an energy blast where it hurts." She threatened.

" Well the snake isn't really special. Everyone in the Young family transforms into some kind of animal. We just happened to inherit reptilian forms." She explained.

"And mine's better." She coughed to herself, though it was obvious she said something.

"And the powers?" Clay asked.

"Well that's a different story." She smiled to herself. "But if I must tell you,"

"Wait, is this a long story or a short story?" Raimundo asked.

"Does it matter? You are going to find out an ancient secret after all. And besides, you traveled all the way here, at three in the morning, so you might as well just listen!"

"Long story." Everyone sighed.

"We are all connected. I guess you could say the six of us go way back." She began.

"The six of you? I thought this only included you and Chase?" Kimiko asked.

"STOP INTERUPTING! The six of us. Myself and Chase. The Small, but smart heylin bean, as I like to call him, or rather Hannibal as you know him. Someone else you know, Master Monk Guan. And even the great Wuya and Dashi themselves."

"How do Wuya and Dashi figure into this?" Chase asked.

"Well if you had let me explain fifteen hundred years ago then you would know now wouldn't you?" Lisa asked angrily.

"Wait fifteen hundred? I thought you were sixteen?" Jack asked.

"No she's quite the old lady." Chase laughed to himself.

"I'm not old! Yes Jack, I am sixteen. But I've been around longer than that- AND IF YOU INTERUPT ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF ONE-BY-ONE!" She yelled shushing Jack.

"Now no more interruptions, I shall explain now. I won't be going in order by the way. Lets start with Chase. As we all know he goes evil one day with help of that mischievous little Hannibal. You may not know this, but he is quite annoying. And after eight years Chase could no longer stand him. He wanted to rid himself of him permanently. But how to do that? Well he remembered back to a time when he saw something happen. He saw someone being locked in the Ying-Yang world. The Ying-Yang world is a perfect prison. It is an ageless dimension full of misery and no happiness. Monster fill the world, attacking those who enter. There is nothing to do but explore its vast land, as your sanity slowly fades. There is nothing to do but think, and think the people do. They wonder about everything until it drives them to the breaking point and they go insane. Any way, as I was saying, Chase had seen it done before, he knew it worked. So he locked Hannibal in the Ying-Yang world. Now more on how he got that idea. Time for my half of the story. Born to the Young family was considered an honor. We weren't rich, but everyone had powers, or talents. You think as the youngest, and having some psychic abilities, I would get all the attention. But no, my parents were found of Chase. He was about nine years older, and in monk school. Oh what a joy to have him in the family! He was top in his class, and was partners with Master Monk Guan, who was the assistant of the great Dashi himself. Quite a high honor, and hard to compare to, but no matter what I did, I could never do anything to please them. I tried everything. I once walked down the path of the Xiaolin, but nothing would work. It was if they were in a hypnotic state, and all they could do was praise Chase. Naturally I couldn't stand it. I left home at fifteen to follow in the path of my idol, Wuya. I was born during the war, and by the time I left home Dashi had just won. But he didn't hide the wu yet, more on that in a sec. I tracked down Wuya's place of birth and investigated. I found notes on an ancient technique. It was called Shen Gong Wu Fusion, or simply Wu Fuse for short. In this old art there was a special method in which anyone who was mentally capable would be able to bond with the wu, making it stronger, and giving you some of its powers. All you had to do was touch it. The longer you were bonded, and the more you practiced, the more powerful you could become. Wuya had tried to learn, but failed. In her notes however, she left detailed instructions and how to master it. So of course I wanted to try this. Being a psychic, I was defiantly "mentally capable." I heard news that Dashi was to hide the Shen Gong Wu. I couldn't let that happen. I snuck into the temple while Dashi was away, and tried to bond with the wu. It worked, but my actions were cut short. I was caught by Dashi's assistant, Gaum. We struggled, and I fought him with all I had. But I had just bonded with an incredibly large amount of wu, I wasn't ready to fight yet. But I was still able to hold him off long enough to get outside, where my brother was out training. I begged for help and tried to explain, but did he listen? No. As far as Chase was concerned, I was a jealous brat, just trying to steal wu so I could be better than him. He urged Gaun to lock me up forever, but how? Then Gaun had an idea. He reached into his pocket where he kept his favorite wu, Then Yang Yo-yo. He opened the portal. I screamed for help and quickly tried to explain, but my bastard-of-a-brother put his hand on his ears and wouldn't listen at all! So I was locked in the Ying-Yang world. I stayed far away from Hannibal and did all I could; think, train, and try not to be killed. The chi monster and me never got along, and there are more monster than just him. I trained, developing my new powers, but it wasn't enough. There are some wu you can't bond with, the ying and yang yo-yo's being one, so I was stuck there. I spent centuries there! Year-after-year just trying not to go crazy! I didn't really work! And then a year ago, something wonderful happened. You guys came into my world. Hannibal had contacted me, when he saw you arrive. We never really like each other, but hated Chase just the same. We snuck out with you guys. Genius really. He spent his time going after you guys, but I did other things. I traveled the world in search of the hidden wu. You see, it doesn't have to be active for me to be able to gain its powers. I traveled the world touching all the wu as I went, becoming more and more powerful. And now I've settled down here in China, because my quest is basically over. I've gotten to all the wu. Of course, they are more powerful when they are active. So I wait for it to go active, and go after it. And that's the story." Everyone is shock for a while before Rai finally spoke,

"So how many evil villains did we save from the ying-yang!"

Well at least two rai. Yeah so there's your explanation. R&R Because I have more surprises for you! MWHAHAHAHAHAH!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I wasn't sure how to write this part. Enjoy:

"So that explains everything. The temper, The wu sensing, the powers, sneaking out at night to touch all the wu. But hold on, Lisa, it isn't really Chase's fault that you got locked in there." Jack said.

"OH YES IT IS! He had about a million chances to stop the madness! He could've at least asked Gaun to let me go. But did he? No, He shut me out completely." Lisa defended herself.

"Lisa, I…" Chase started, but just couldn't finish.

"You what?" Lisa asked angrily.

"I was young and stupid. I should've listened…" He said slowly.

"Damn right you should've listened, stupid head."

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here."

"Whoa wait a minute! Chase Young, THE Chase Young, does NOT apologize!" Wuya butted in.

"Yeah well shut up I deserve one."

"Hey, I discovered Wu Fuse, the source of your power, you should be nicer."

"Do you even remember Wu fusion?" Lisa asked, ignoring Chase for the moment.

"I remember I couldn't master it, and by giving you it's powers it took a little bit of your emotions, but that's it really. So you actually spent this past year getting all the wu?"

"Yup. That and "modernizing" myself."

"Modernizing?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. As you can see things are quite different from like they were 1500 years ago. You really should look into updating yourself." Lisa laughed examining Chase's armor. It was funny seeing them next to each other. Lisa and her sexy, new, modern outfit, while Chase simply wore his golden armor.

"Anyway, going back to before, can you forgive me?" Chase asked. Lisa hesitated for a moment before speaking,

"Fifteen hundred years of hatred and anger. Fueled by a life-long grudge. Wandering the world, my world, in hopes of only escaping. Learning an ancient art and practicing it just for revenge. Wanting to kill someone so desperately, and just a simple "sorry" stands in the way. It's hard to just let go of those emotions." She said walking around.

"What are you saying?" Chase asked.

"My life was full of anger. So much concentrated hatred all directed to you. And why, why does a simple apology make the feeling start to fade? Not all the way, but a lot…"

"Because…It was all you ever wanted. Your dream in life was to make the world sorry for everything they did to you. You would do that by either one of the two ways; Wait for them to be sorry, or make them sorry. Actually you did both, I am sorry, and it's because you made me realize it."

"How do you know all that?" She asked puzzled.

"I read your diary right after you left home, you forgot it." And faster than you could blink, Lisa marched right over there and slapped him with all her might. (A/N: Oh how I wish I could've seen that, I don't know why but I think it would've been interesting.)

"I take it you still want to kill me?" Chase said rubbing his cheek.

"No…I'm just a little unsure of what I want right now, just mad that you read it. As of the moment you don't have to worry about me sneaking into your room at night and shoving a sword down your throat. But that doesn't mean I want to be the perfect sister like you always wanted. As you know I'm short tempered, And I could EASILLY get very mad at you and bring back all the pain you caused!" She stressed the last part.

"So you're saying you want to be normal sibling that seem to hate each other but deep down and all…HEY! YOU WERE GOING TO SHOVE A SWORD DOWN MY TROAT!"

"I had a lot of time to fantasize…" She laughed to herself.

"Ahem, anyway, just because I for some inexplicable reason I no longer wish to kill you, doesn't mean there will be any boundaries." She said growing serious again. "One, You will NEVER…" She began but suddenly started twitching.

"Yo Chase what's wrong with your hott sis?" Rai asked casually.

"Nothing wrong, I'm sensing a new shen gong wu. And did you just call me hott!" Lisa demanded.

"Um maybe…"

"Well maybe this will teach you to shut up!" She said leaping behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. Rai cried in pain and Lisa stopped.

"What did you do? Why do I feel so different?"

"I stole your power if you must know! Unfortunately it's only temporary…But I can still have fun with it, WUDAI STAR WIND!" She yelled making a wind burst and heading towards the door. "Come on lets get the wu. Well I don't actually want it, I just want to touch it, you monks can have it after that."

"But Lisa, There is no Shen gong wu, I'm not sensing anything and neither is Wuya." Suddenly, Dojo began to shake and wuya's hair flew up and her eyes got bright. "Okay your right, but how did you sense it first?"

"Apt senses duh! NOW LETS GO!" She said charging out the door on the wind, followed by everyone else, including a sulky, powerless Raimundo.

YES, SHE STEALS PEOPLE'S POWERS TOO! Isn't there a wu that does that…and if not, she can still get the power of a wu even if its not active, but when it is active she can FULLY absorb the power, so maybe there is wu that does that yet to be revealed, just to remind you that she COULD steal someone powers. Anyway, sorry if this chapter sucked. The point was to let you know she's going to try to make an effort to be nice to Chase, and that there's a new wu. And from that wu…Well let's just say I still have some surprises in store, starting with two big ones very soon. You might get the first one, but let's just say there is no possible way you would ever expect the second one! R&R if you want me to be happy, and a happy me equals better stories! Well maybe not, but the point is R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter enjoy:

The group walked outside and began down the path towards the new wu.

"Okay, monks, I have a deal for you. You let me fully absorb the power of this wu and I'll let you have it." Lisa proposed.

"Deal." Omi said.

"HEY WAIT! Lisa, I want this wu!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah well honestly I don't really care about it."

"But what if they double-cross us?" Jack whined.

"Jack, do you remember anything from yesterday? I could totally kick their butts if they double cross us. We'll get the next one okay. I'm afraid if you get this one you might hurt yourself." She said, and then she, Dojo, and Wuya laughed, because they knew why she didn't want him to have the wu.

"What's so funny? What wu is it?"

"It's called the iron boots, but they're usually referred to as the boots of tebigong." Dojo explained.

"Why?" Everyone asked interested.

"Its kind-of a sister shen gong wu to the fist of tebigong. They're big metal boots and when you kick people with it, it hurts like hell. Actually they might accessories well, but I'll let the monks have like I promised." Lisa explained.

"So what, you think I would hurt myself is I tried to use it?" Jack asked. She nodded and laughed.

(Later.)

"Hey wait up!" Chase yelled stopping.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Why did all of you, excluding Lisa, show up at me fortress at 3 in the morning?" (A/N: It's like eight now, so lots of time has gone by.) Chase asked.

"Oh well that's easy; Jack freaked out when I went after you, asked the monks to help him follow me, they didn't believe him at first but finally agreed, and you know it from there." Lisa said, and everyone was shocked.

"How did you know?" Rai asked. Rai hadn't said much since Lisa temporarily took his power.

"I am a mind reader."

"Oh…OH! You didn't um see anything else right?"

"Well I wasn't looking but now that you mention it…" She turned to face Raimundo and her eyes glowed purple. She stared directly into his eyes and when her eyes faded back to green she didn't look to happy.

"You're sick." She said punching him in the arm.

"If I had my powers!" Rai threatened.

"Jealous?" Lisa taunted controlling the wind around them.

"Shut up."

Hmm interesting place to end. I would've gone further but it would've been REALLY long! Just think of this as a short break from all the serious stuff. PLEASE R&R, I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to! (puppy eyes)


	8. Chapter 8

I've been updating to much. Enjoy:

(Almost at the wu, by the entrance to a cave. Jack's POV. A/N: I might do Jack's POV occasionally but not a lot.)

We had been walking forever. I'd asked Lisa a million times if we could fly and she kept saying no. Stupid girl. Just because I have a crush on her and I don't want to disobey anything she says, doesn't mean she gets to take control! Suddenly two dogs came running up to Lisa. Wait, no, not dogs, wolves! WOLVES!

"RUN!" I yelled and started to run but she grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Will you clam down. Wolves aren't dangerous to people unless there are incredibly hungry, and besides, they're under my control anyway." Lisa explained. (A/N: By the way, I'm like a wolf expert, and they aren't dangerous, so what she said is true.)

"Under your control?" Chase asked.

"Well know not quite. Animals love me-at this she had a huge grin- and our always running up like these guys. I can't really control them, but they listen when I talk to them, and they seem to want to help." She said while cuddling the wolves.

"You can talk to animals?" Rai asked. He had regained his powers a while ago, which made him much more social.

"Tongue of Saiping. First wu I ever bonded with. And because I fully bonded with it, and it was the first, it's like my most developed power. I don't really know how else to explain it." She said, still playing with the wolves.

"So you could make them do what ever you want?" Omi asked.

"Yeah. Hey Omi, I can control squirrels too!"

"Oh well don't bring any of here…Hey how did you know I was afraid of squirrels!"

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I am a mind reader?" Lisa exclaimed, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, well lets see what your afraid of, SHAWDOW OF FEAR!" He shouted, And Lisa smiled smugly.

"Omi Don't!" Chase warned, but it was too late. The effects of the wu were useless and doubled back on Omi, creating his fear, a giant squirrel. Omi tried not to look scared but couldn't help it. The squirrel approached him.

"Never try to read my mind, ever." Lisa said hovering above the squirrel, eyes slightly red. "I should just let him have you for trying, but I'll make him leave." She starred at the squirrel until it left. "I communicate mentally by the way."

(Later, they've gone through the cave and are now underground. Sorry I change scenes so much. Out of POV.)

"Did your wolves have to follow us the whole time?" Jack asked, he was still afraid.

"No, But I like them they keep me company."

"Aren't we company?"

"You are, but I can gossip about you with the wolves and you won't know."

"YOU'VE BEEN GOSIPPING ABOUT US!" Kimiko yelled.

"No but I could. Oh hey, the wu!" She said running towards it.

"Not so fast!" Everyone yelled and went after it, except Chase Young and Jack Spicer.

"What about our deal!" Lisa yelled.

"Like we trust you, the wu is ours!" Kim yelled back.

"And I wasn't included in the deal, I want it!" Wuya butted in.

"Well Jack I guess we will be keeping this Wu." She sighed. "Although they do look nicer then my black boots…Anyway, Jack, Keep them busy. The wolves will help." Soon the wolves and an army of Jack bots were keeping everyone back. Lisa had been contributing using her powers but stopped as she reached the wu.

"And now watch the power of wu fusion!" She said, happily. She extended out her long graceful hands and placed them on the wu. It began to glow and she closed her eyes, concentrating. Although everyone was fighting they stopped to watch, interested. Three little translucent ribbon-like-things came out of the wu and waved around for a while before they started wrapping around Lisa's right arm. If you looked closer you would see the "ribbons" Were actually clear little tubes. The tubes twisted up her arm for a while before they stopped and went into her skin, however it did not hurt her. The tubes changed to a bright yellow and when Lisa opened her eyes, they were the same color.

"The ribbon thing change color as I become stronger. If they remain clear it means it's a wu I can't bond with. It changes color until it goes red, then finally black, meaning I've reached full power." She explained as the tubes went from yellow to green. And then to blue. They went purple and brown and orange, a whole assortment of colors before they reached black, and Lisa's eyes changed with it the whole time. She let go and the tubes were instantly sucked into the wu.

"You could've stopped me you know." She smirked as her eyes faded back to her usual snake-like-dark-green-eyes. "And now to test my new power." She said approaching a wall of the underground cavern. She stopped.

"You know, I can't help but feel like I've been here before. I mean I think that about a lot of places because I've been all the world but I think I've been here. Oh wait I have! This was where the hodoku mouse was! You know I couldn't bond with that! So much work to get down here for nothing. Anyway too much rambling, must test new powers!" And with that she kicked at the wall and a crack appeared. The crack traveled up the solid rock wall before it crumbled away. Revealing something no one wanted to see again.

Have you figured it out yet? Its kinda dead obvious but…Anyway, That's the first big surprise, and you will NEVER see the second one coming. My next update might take a while, but not a long time, just longer than usual. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to get this up. The computer was screwing up and the problem still isn't fixed. (sighs loudly.) Anyway merry Christmas and enjoy:

"I didn't" Lisa moaned, looking at what she did.

"You did." Everyone else said.

"RUN!" The group ran for life through the cave up the path, followed by the wolves the whole time.

"WE'RE GOING TO SLOW! WE HAVE TO FLY!" Lisa yelled.

"DOJO MOVE!" Raimudo yelled throwing him the air. The group got on except Lisa, who insisted on flying by herself.

"Follow me!" She said and flying top speed off into the distance. Dojo flew as fast as he could trying to keep up and avoid the swarm of angry spiders below. They thought last time they had gotten rid of them, I guess they were wrong. The spiders are neither good or bad they are simply "eaters." They eat meat, the eat plants, everything. Until there is nothing left. The monks had encountered them before. They had to team up with Chase Young and Jack Spicer to survive. It was close call but they managed to destroy the egg sack, apparently there was more.

"Lisa, try communicating with them!" Chase yelled.

"They aren't listening to me!"

"Make them listen!"

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Like I know!"

(At Chase Young's Palace, the only safe spot.)

"Think they will find us here?" Kimiko asked. The group had been standing around in Chase's lair trying to figure out what to do.

"They find everything!" Lisa exclaimed. "You guys barely scrapped out alive! What do you think happened to me? And you know they've been released a couple of times now."

"But you were in the Ying-Yang world weren't you?" Omi asked. Lisa shuddered,

"Don't call it that. Just don't say its name. Anyway, Yes I was, but when the spiders get out they go everywhere! I don't know how they got in but they did. And it wasn't easy staying alive! As if the chi monster wasn't enough!" She said pacing.

"You've mentioned him twice now." Chase said, also pacing. The monks and Jack were the only calm ones.

"The chi monsters goal in life is to attack everything it sees. And if it gets away, he keeps going back after it! I nearly got killed like twenty times!"

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Chase asked.

"I don't know! Anyway we need to focus on the spiders!"

"Yes, the spiders. Can't we just burn them like last time?" Omi asked.

"Oh so that's what you did. And no, we probably can't. How can we possibly burn all of them? Not to mention there's more of them." Lisa answered.

"How do you know?" Clay asked.

"I'm good at estimating." She said as if it answered the question.

"Well what do we do in the mean time?" Raimudo asked.

"Try to think of a plan I guess." Lisa replied. "I'm just so mad that they got out! I just want to beat the crap out of something!" She was staring at Rai when he said.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! Take him he's big! He'll just absorb your blows!" He yelled jumping behind Clay.

"I doubt that. Anyone up for some practice?" Lisa asked. Everyone stepped back except Chase.

"Chickens. I guess it's you then." She said to Chase.

Oh yay fight scene! And I know it makes no sense for there to be a fight scene but something happens while they're fighting, and yeah, you'll see. R&R I miss reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

I have to say I rather like the upcoming fight scene. Enjoy:

"Fine then." Chase said agreeing to the challenge. "But let's make this interesting." He walked over to one of the walls and slid out a panel revealing a switch. He flipped it and it caused multiple wooden pegs to shoot out of the ground. They were set up so that someone who was skilled at balancing could easily leap between them. As the spikes shot up Lisa jumped back and fell on her butt. Raimundo instantly offered a hand in helping her up,

"Here let me help you."

"No let me help you." Lisa replied and pulled him down, then got up on her own.

"How does that help me?" Rai asked getting up.

"It teaches you that you shouldn't be dreaming about all the things you dream about and then act like some gentle men out of no where. Well okay that's not really a lesson but it was certainly fun." She smiled. " And the reason you have a hidden switch that reveals multiple wooden spikes is because?" She asked turning to Chase.

"No reason."

"What ever. What's the "challenge" anyway? It looks like we'll just be trying to knock each other off."

"We will."

"That's not very hard…"

"But there's a catch."

"Oh really? Okay what is this catch?" She asked getting interested.

--

"Chase, are you sure this is safe?" Lisa said pushing the left part of the blindfold up so she could see through one eye.

"Not really safe, no. But you still want to fight don't you?"

"Yes! Gotta stay in shape 'n stuff." She said letting the blindfold fall down in place. Chase put his on as well. It was a simple yet hard challenge. The two had to stay on the pegs and try to knock the other over. The thing was they were both blindfolded, and powers were banned, much to Lisa's dislike, but it made the task fair. "Although I don't really think its fair that they won't join." Lisa said pointing to the monks, Jack Spicer, and Wuya.

"Hey we'd rather not get our butts kicked." Jack responded.

"Yeah what ever. Let's just do this." She said and gracefully back flipped onto a peg. Chase followed. "So um are we gonna use staffs or just our fists and stuff?"

"Staffs, Wuya if you please." Chase said and Wuya tossed up two staffs which they both caught. (A/N: I have no idea where she just got those staffs, but I mean the fact that they caught them blindfolded his pretty cool, eh?)

"How do you do all that?" Jack asked.

"See with your mind, not just your eyes." Lisa answered. "Now, for you." She said in Chase's direction. She twirled the staff around then flipped to the next peg and landed on only one foot. Chase did a flip onto an adjacent peg. Lisa flipped again but landed on her hand this time and was doing a one-handed hand stand, for the staff was in the other hand. She was now only a few pegs away from Chase. Chase leaped high into the air and was bringing his staff down ready to strike. But she bent her legs as he was sailing over them, then she kicked them back sending him flying. He would've fallen but grabbed a peg with one hand at the last second. There he was hanging there helplessly as Lisa flipped and leaped from peg to peg. She was almost ready to knock him off when the floor shook. She lost her balance but regained it before she fell.

"What was that?" She said taking off the blindfold. Chase took off his blindfold to.

"Do you think it's the spi- " he was cut off by another shake. This time Lisa fell off her spike and chase jumped off his as she landed.

"I win. Fair and square." He said in a smart-ass way. Lisa went snake and hit him in the back of his head with her tail.

"You do not win "fair and square!" I would've won and this earth quake or whatever made the competition completely unfair. Anyway, what do you think that shaking is? It's coming from the door." Lisa said. The bravest of the group, meaning Chase, Lisa, and Omi, went over to the door to investigate. After a few minutes the shaking started again.

"That's it." Lisa said annoyed and forced open the big stone door with her telekinesis. When it swung open it revealed the wolves from before. They instantly ran up and began nuzzling Lisa.

"Aww they must have followed us even after we got on Dojo." She said cuddling them back.

"Phew." Chase sighed in relief as the door slammed shut. " For a second there I thought it would be the-" He was cut off by another shaking and then the door was pushed down. "SPIDERS!" He finished as an angry horde of spiders made their way into the palace.

"They must've hidden when I let the wolves in! We have to hide!" Lisa yelled running towards the back of the palace with everyone.

"Where can we hide? Oh wait I know! YING-YANG YO-YO!" Omi yelled opening a portal which everyone, even the wolves, were sucked into.

"OMI NO!" But Lisa's cry was too late.

OKAY SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE! Okay well not SUPER important, anyway on to my point. I have thought of A LOT of new ideas for this story. Basically if everything was my way I would throw just about every obstacle imaginable towards are beloved characters. Although I'm sure you would LOVE all my uber cool twists and surprises, it might make the story VERY long. We're talking possibly like 20 chapters…I doubt it would be THAT long but you get my point. Anyway so I just want to know if any of you would stop reading if this became very long. Oh and the computer is finally fixed so I will _try_ to update faster. R&R because if you do I will give you some delicious freshly baked cookies!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow new chapter already. Well if you haven't reviewed the last chapter you better if you still want those cookies. And I mean it XD. Okay Lisa may seem very weird at times, but I mean think about it if you were her you wouldn't want to be BACK in the ying-yang world, would you? Enjoy:

(At the Ying-Yang world. Jack's POV)

"Omi you idiot! Didn't you listen to Lisa? The spiders still get in the Ying-Yang world." I yelled at Omi. She had explained that they some how manage to get in, not a lot, but still enough. After I said the words I thought about Lisa. I turned around to find her with a blank stare, standing straight up, hey eyes darting all around the place. The wolves were still nuzzling her but she was completely un-phased. "Lisa, LISA! Are you okay?" I said waving my hand in her face but she didn't notice.

"Lisa! Come on!" Chase yelled. After a few minutes reality sunk in and she made a dive for Omi.

"GIVE ME THAT FRIGGEN YO-YO!" She said pounding the crap out of him.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!" He yelled trying to protect herself. The water just went right through her and she turned into a snake and began crushing Omi slowly.

"Give me the yo-yo!" She hissed threateningly in his ear.

"Lisa why not just stay here for a while? We'd be slightly safer wouldn't we?" Rai asked.

"Oh sure you would be safer, but I would go INSANE! UGH! Fine if you really want to stay for a while I guess we can go to my old "house" for a bit. Some of my stuff is still there anyway." She said letting Omi go and turning back into a human.

We had been walking for a while the wolves and Lisa in front, when I noticed something wasn't right about her. She kept looking around nervously and acting really jumpy. She was even shaking slightly! I guess after the anger was over came the anxiety. It was hard to imagine what this must be like for her. She spent her whole life trying to get out, and then a year after she does, she's back in the ying-yang world. She had also gradually started slowing down. I didn't notice at first, but soon we were side-by-side when she was originally a couple of feet ahead of me.

This place was certainly weird. Much different from the parts that we had seen. As I was pondering about all things that were here I didn't notice Lisa slowly inching closer. And then something grabbed my hand. I immediately jumped in the air and screamed,

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" When I landed on the floor I looked up shocked to see Lisa holding my hand. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"LOOK, DO YOU WANNA GET LOST!" She pulled me up and continued walking, still holding my hand. Although it seemed childish, I found it sweet. But also sad, that she was THAT afraid of losing us.

--

We approached a clearing after much walking. There was mist and fog all over the place. Lisa moved it out of the way with some of her powers. When the fog cleared we saw a small hut with a few trees surrounding it.

"That's it." Lisa said nodding at the hut.

"There are trees here?" Kimiko asked observing the trees.

"There are gigantic man-eating-carnivores-plants here. Does that answer your question?"

"That depends, were you being sarcastic?"

"No." I was a bit scared at that. She said there was a bunch of creatures and monsters in the yin-yang world, but man-eating-carnivores-plants? And she wasn't lying… "Come on in." She said letting go of my hand and opening the door. I was relieved for she had been squeezing my hand very tightly.

(In the hut, out of POV.)

Lisa's "house" wasn't much at all. It was a circular room with one table and a couch surrounding it, a mini fridge, a pull down bed, and a small lantern on the table. Or so you would think it's a lantern. On the other side of the room was a door leading to a bathroom. And if you ever asked Lisa how she had in-door plumbing or a mini fridge, she would simply tell you strange things are always showing up in the yin-yang world. It was a small living space and the group plus the wolves barely fit in it.

"Can you believe I actually live here my entire life…well most of it anyway. Oh well I'll be right back, just make your self at home, which is easier said than done, trust me." Lisa said. She grabbed a thick, red, hair elastic and went into the bathroom. When she came back her long black hair was gathered into a high pony tail and she was wearing light blue shorts, the shirt however was the same.

"So are we gonna just chill here until we think of a plan, or until the spiders get us?" Rai asked sitting down with a soda from the fridge.

"I already have a plan. Last I heard Hannibal was back in the ying-yang world doing…something. I don't know what I just know he's here. Unfortunately he's probably the only one that knows how to get out of this. In other words we have to go visit him." She grumbled the last part and Chase groaned.

"You two really don't like him do you?" Omi asked.

"He's very annoying…" She replied. "Anyway onto another subject, I think you guys might like this lantern." She said picking the small lantern off the table.

"Looks pretty ordinary to me." Rai said casually.

"You shouldn't always trust your eye. This is really a Shen Gong Wu that hasn't been activated yet." She told the group.

Hmm interesting place to stop. I would've gone longer but if I did it would've been either really long or a really bad cliffy. Well happy new years eve. I won't be updating till next year! XD R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay this is gonna be a pretty long chapter, but it's like all Flash backs and stuff. So enjoy:

"It's called the memory fountain. You can use it to play back the memories, either good or bad, or your opponents or yourself. There are a couple of un-active shen gong wu here. I left most of them, but I can't bond with this one so I kept it." Lisa explained. (A/N: Sorry about the crappy name of the new wu. It doesn't even make sense for it to be a lantern… And yeah it like a total rip-off of the penseive from harry potter.)

"That's pretty cool. Can we use it?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure lets use it on Rai so you can all see the horrible images I have to look through whenever I read his mind." Lisa said, getting up.

"HEY!" Rai yelled also getting up. "If it bothers you so much then stay out of mind!" She scowled at him for a second then pointed the lantern in his direction.

"MEMORY FOUNTAIN!" A small light yellow beam shot out of the lantern and headed towards Rai.

"REVERSING MIRROR!" the beam was deflected back, in LISA'S direction.

"Huh?" Was all she could utter before the beam shot her. She collapsed to her knees and a purple smoke started coming out of her. It collected into the middle of the room and then started projecting memories.

(Okay the rest of this chapter is all basically memories. They aren't exactly in chronological order or anything so don't get confused. Just be happy that you get to see some flashbacks.)

(Flash back one.)

_It took place at sun set. In the background was a beautiful temple with sun setting over it. In front of the temple were three people. Chase Young was off to the left a little watching the second person. The second person was master monk guan. And as for the third person, that was Lisa. Guan was holding her in the air by her collar and she was struggling to break free. She looked like she did now, she was just a year younger._

"_What should we do with the snake?" Guan asked Chase._ (A/N: Get it snake? Yeah that was stupid.)

"_Just get her out of my sight."_

"_No Chase it's not what you think! I' m not stealing from you or trying to better or anything, I swear! Just let me explain!" Lisa cried out to her brother._

"_I've already let you explain! Years of it, lie after lie. You never learn! Just lock her up forever Guan." Chase said annoyed. Then he turned around and began walking back to the temple._

"_OH hey I know!" Guan reached into his pocket and brought out a black and white yo-yo. "YANG YO-YO!" The portal opened and lifted Lisa higher in the air that she was almost touching it, almost to the other side._

"_Chase! No! Don't let him do this! Please! PLEASE!" She was shrieking at the top of her lungs. Chase never looked back. Never to see the small glistening tear roll down her pale cheek. Never to hear all the shrieks of help. Never to see the look on her face as she was thrown to place of her hatred. Never looking back._

"_Please…I'm your sister…" Were her last words to him. she whispered them, and he wouldn't have heard them anyway, for at that moment she was thrust up into the Ying-Yang world, never to come back for another 1500 years._

(Flash back two.)

_The setting is inside a building, with poor lighting. A temple, to be exact. A young, probably about ten years old, Lisa was on the floor lying on her stomach. Her hair was a little above waist length and was slightly messed up. On the other side of the room stood a man. He was average in height and pretty skinny. His hair was black and short. He was holding a staff in one hand and approaching Lisa, who was trying to get up._

"_How come I don't get a staff?" Lisa whined. "Master." She quickly added._

"_If you ever want to beat your brother in the tournament you need to know how to fight with odds stacked against you. Do you want to beat your brother in the tournament?"_

"_Oh course I do." She said getting up and rubbing her side where the staff had hit her before. "But don't you think this is a little extreme?" She asked. "Master." She added again. She was used to being beat, but she would always add it anyway._

"_No I do not! Your brother is the assistant of Master Monk Guan, who was taught by Dashi himself. Do you really think you could beat him without my help?" the mad had a loud voice and sounded angry._

"_I could if I cheated!" She yelled. The man's staff made contact and she fell over to her side and skidded across the floor._

"_You would cheat in this__tournament? Maybe you don't remember that the winner will have pretty much eternal glory and one of the highest honors, and you want to cheat? Have I taught you nothing!" he demanded._

"_I don't see why you think it's so bad, master. I mean I'm not even suppose to be in the competition! Its men only. I don't see how a little cheating to get Chase out of the picture can be so bad." She said getting up._

"_If you choose to cheat I will not help you."_

"_I didn't expect you too."_

"_Well our payment is still in effect." He grinned._

"_You monster." She said leaving. unaware that one day, she would've wished the payment had worked out._

(That part will make a lot more sense later. Flash back three.)

_This memory took place in a big outdoor area. In the middle were mats and bamboo reeds that were shooting out of the ground. Close to the field were a bunch of men training or exercising. The competition they were about to fight was one their ancestors had been doing for centuries. The winner would always have some sort of high honor._

_In the distance stood a young man. About nineteen. He had long black hair and was looking into the crowd trying to find his family. It was Chase Young. He saw his parents but not his little sister. But she was there, hidden in the bushes, ready to make her move._

_The competition began. Fight after fight. When Chase came up and she was ready. She may not be able to win the competition by herself. But she wouldn't let Chase win again. Not after last year, and the years before that. Every time he won she was neglected even more. And the fact that took her ten years to realize that was neglecting, not just a little thing every now and then, she immediately began looking for ways to enter. She found a man willing to help, but his deal was a bit extreme. Her parents had agreed to let him train her, knowing about that deal and everything, but had no idea, and never would know, that he was going to help her beat Chase. Of course they had that fight and she decided to just get him out herself. But the deal was still on._

_Chase was battle his opponent on the bamboo shoots. The crowd was cheering him on, seeing as her always won. But not this year. As he was battling no one noticed the small girl awkwardly controlling a bamboo shoot. She wasn't very good at using her psychic abilities back them, but she was determined. And as the bamboo made contact knocking Chase off the peg, the crowd saw who it was controlling it. There was an uproar and people made their was after her. Her dark green eye widened with fear as they came after her._

"_NO!" Chase yelled getting up and rushing over to her. "Leave her."_

"_Huh?" the small Lisa said while cowering behind Chase._

"_Leave her for me." He hissed to the crowd. Her eyes got even larger and she tried to run but he grabbed her wrist firmly. Tears welled up her eyes as she tried to break free. In the distance Chase's opponent was enjoying his win bragging to what remained of the crowd. The rest of the crowd departed leaving Lisa and Chase alone._

"_What is wrong with you!" He demanded._

"_No, what's wrong with the world!" She retorted._

"_What are you talking about?" He said starting to walk, pulling her along._

"_You get everything no matter what I do." She said trying to keep up, Chase was a fast walker._

"_You're just being a jealous brat. I do not get everything. And if I do its because I don't pull stunts like this!" he yelled pulling her ahead._

"_Well it was about time someone else won." She said coldly. He pushed her down and put his foot on top of her so she couldn't escape._

"_You really amaze me. Just the things that go through your mind and the things that you do." Lisa struggled to get lose but it didn't work. She was about to give up when her parents showed up. They didn't look to happy, at all. Her dad was storming mad and pulled her the rest of the way home._

(Flash back four, right after flash back three, except now they are at home. And sorry if this is a long chapter.)

_The setting was small room. A girl stood cowering the corner as her dad beat her. He yelled out nasty thing about her being a disgrace to the family. That they should've never had another child. To think how Chase was feeling, and what ever else he could shout._

_Finally gave up and slammed the door shut, locking it. Leaving the frightened Lisa to cower in the darkness, without dinner or anything._

(Flash back five.)

_A very young Lisa was tugging at her mom's sleeve. She was very young, only about four or five. And her hair wasn't even long yet. It didn't even reach her shoulders. Her mom was ignoring her and watching her fourteen year old son play the piano beautifully. She didn't like to be interrupted when she watched him, but Lisa thought "she does this all the time, she wont mind if I show her something for a just a minute."_

"_Mummy, come see what I did. Come on mother it's absolutely brilliant you must come see. Please!" She begged while pulling her sleeve._

"_Not right now."_

"_But mummy you must! It's so very pretty I want to show you what I did."_

"_I said no."_

"_But mummy…"_

"_I SAID NO! Now got to your room."_

"_Fine!" She cried and ran to her room, were she destroyed the huge, life-size, mural of her family that she had been working on for weeks._

(Flash back six. Last one for now I swear.)

_It took place in a big palace. Lisa, who just turned fifteen, and her hair fell just below her waist, was standing up and crying. Next to her, her brother stood, unsure why she was crying. In front of them lay a boy similar in Lisa age with blood gushing out his sides. Chase had been ordered by his Master, Guan, to kill him._

"_How could you!" Lisa sobbed._

"_I had my orders." He answered._

"_He was my fiancé!"_

"_In an arranged marriage!"_

"_I still loved him!"_

"_You only knew him for a few weeks!"_

"_Well maybe it wasn't love but he was still my friend! My ONLY friend!"_

"_He was going to kill you. He was only marring you for your money!"_

"_Well even he was it would've been a better life than this!" And with that she ran off. Never to be seen again. She ran all the way to the great heylin witch's, Wuya, house. Where she discovered Wu fuse. And he never saw her again until the incident at the temple._

(No more flash backs….For now.)

The smoke faded and the memories disappeared. The group stood shocked at what they had seen. The silence was almost deafening, until Lisa broke it,

"You should never go looking through my mind, you never know what you might find." Her back was turned so they couldn't see her tears.

Wow I think this is the longest chapter yet…Yeah this is gonna be a pretty long story. My next update might be a while because my little "writing mood" has passed. Hmm anyway I hope you like this chapter. I almost cried…I guess you wouldn't really have the same reaction because I haven't exactly explained everything yet…Well please R&R! I even allow anonymous reviews, u don't even have to log in!


	13. Chapter 13

Hmm yeah, I don't know what to say for this chapter, other than at least the flash-backs will be explained. R&R and enjoy:

(Jack's POV.)

After what seemed liked an endless silence Lisa turned around to face us. Surprisingly her tears were gone and face looked the same, in fact if you didn't know you wouldn't have been able to tell that she was crying. Although it amazed me, I wasn't really shocked, I've seen her do cooler things.

"So I guess all of you will be wanting on explanation." She said. I noticed she was avoiding Chase's eyes. We all nodded.

"Alright." She sighed and plopped herself down on the couch. "Well I assume you all know what the first one was, right?" she asked. "It was the day I got locked in the Yin-Yang world…this world. The second is where things get complicated. The man that you saw, his name was Mathew. We had a deal. There was a competition coming up. A HUGE one at that. It was held every year. And every year Chase won. And when ever Chase won I was ignored even more. I didn't really notice at first. I just assumed it was a every-once-in-a-while-kind-of thing. But no, it wasn't. And as soon as I realized that I thought up a plan to enter and beat him. sneaking in would be hard considering it was men only, but actually beating him was the tough part. So I went to look for help…and met Mathew. He didn't want money, he wanted something else. So with my parents help we formed a deal. Of course my parents didn't know he was helping me beat Chase, they just thought it was self-defense of something. I guess it was in a way. Anyway…the deal…an arranged marriage with his only son, Michael. I wasn't to keen on the idea at all, but if it meant getting back my parents then I wanted to do it…Of course now I laugh at myself! I was so focused on getting everyone on my side, I should've just gone for sweet, sweet revenge. Anyway, in the second memory you saw I was getting fed up with him. The training was tough and hard, he was always insulting me and me and hitting me. So in that memory I just walked out on him. If you recall I still wasn't very happy about the marriage thing. So third memory was me simply trying to get out him out myself, Chase that is. It worked but as you can see the town was against me! Okay so the fourth memory…" She made a pained face. "Well I think you can figure that one out. And also the fifth one for that matter. I was always doing stuff like that trying to get attention. And the sixth memory…" At this she made another face, but a sadder one. "That was Michael. The Xiaolin had heard that he was some criminal or something. I wouldn't buy it. Our parents had been forcing us to spend time together, and as far as I was concerned he was much nicer than I thought. I was still against the whole arranged marriage thing, but he was at least a friend to me. MY ONLY FRIEND!" She glared at Chase, but was still avoiding his eyes, or more, he was avoiding her. " In the memory Chase said he was marrying me for money, although earlier I said we weren't rich. I'm sure that's confusing you." It was to. (A/N: Remember its still Jack's POV.) "Well whenever someone married off their first daughter it was some big thing and you got lots of presents. Anyway Chase had specific orders to kill Michael. And it happened on our wedding rehearsal too. It was just us and the priest, and the priest had left to go get something. Me and Michael were having a great time…In fact if SOMEONE hadn't come in we probably would've kissed…But I guess you don't really care about that…" She finished, almost ready to cry. That last part made me sad and a little worried. What if she never got over him?

"Well that explains everything." Raimundo said. I was looking at Lisa, she seemed to be a few moment away from tears. I wanted to go over and comfort her but it wouldn't feel right in front of everyone.

"And as for the fact that I was only ten in the second memory and fifteen in the last one is because fifteen was the legal age to get married. We avoided each other for years until we were fourteen and our parents forced us to spend time with each other. So many things happened when I was fifteen…maybe because it was a VERY extended year." Lisa told us.

"Extended?" Clay asked confused.

"I was sent to the Yin-Yang world when I was fifteen. Thus extending one year to fifteen hundred ones." She explained. "Anyway, we have a bean to visit." Lisa said annoyed, trying to cover sadness with anger, but I knew better. I felt so bad that the memories, after all these years, were STILL bothering her.

"You know he won't come along." Chase said.

"Probably not, but we still have to ask don't we? I mean it might be a little safer here but still…" Lisa responded.

"No need to ask, I'm already here." Said a voice by one of the windows. Looking closer I saw the figure of Hannibal Roy Bean sitting in the carved out windows.

"How long have you been here?" Lisa asked coldly.

"Long enough to see the "show!" To bad it took that long to get those memories out of you." He chuckled, hopping down to the floor then onto the table.

"Oh well to bad for you next showing isn't till Thursday." Lisa said sarcastically.

"I can wait." He replied and Lisa dove at him, which wasn't easy considering his size. As she tried to grab him she knocked a soda over and it spilled all over her shirt, but no where else.

"UGH! Can this day get any worse!" she yelled storming into the bathroom…again. When she came back she had on a silky, light purple, tank-top. Her bangs were falling in her face slightly but I could still see she had on some light purple eye shadow.

"Look, bean, are you coming with us or no?" Lisa asked.

"No. I'd rather stay here, slightly safer you know? Anyway if worst comes to worst I can get out with Ying-Ying." Hannibal replied. _If worst comes to worst…what did that mean? Lisa and Chase are making a face…do they know something I don't?_

"It won't happen." Lisa said coldly.

"It could." Hannibal insisted.

"IT WON'T!" She yelled glaring at him.

"How is it that there are still spiders left?" Chase asked, changing the subject._ Yes, those three defiantly knew something._

"Last time they were encased in Lava. It cooled quickly enough so that it preserved them, instead of killing them." Hannibal explained.

"But why is there more of them?" Lisa asked.

"There isn't. It just looks like more. When you encountered them last time they were spread all over the globe. But when they were trapped they had all gathered into the same place. So when you cracked open that place, Lisa, All of them were released." He explained.

"Confusing." I said, I almost added an "I guess," but decided against it. "But how do we get rid of them? And how do you know all this stuff?" I asked.

"I know many things. As for the getting rid of them…Well I don't know, you'll think of something." He said it like it answered the question. "Well I guess I'll be leaving now." He said getting ready to jump out the window again. "And uh Chase, If the worst is to happen, I'll get there, I always do show up at the "best" times." He added before jumping out._ There he goes again! What could this "secret" be? Whatever it is, it's a touchy subject, she wasn't saying much, but by her face I could tell she didn't want them discussing it._

"We should get going before Spider show up. They will come it just might take a while." Lisa said getting up.

Hmm, Um not really a cliffy…Well next chapter is back to the real world, AND on top of that I'm throwing in another twist. But as for the BIG one I keep talking about it'll be a little longer, but don't worry I'm getting there. At least I'm back in a "writing mood." These moods come and go like morning to night time! Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

This chappy is kinda long but you won't be disappointed! Enjoy:

(Later no more POV for now.)

The group walked through the Ying-Yang world searching for the best place to warp back to Chase's Palace. Lisa and Chase walked side by side, exchanging glances every now and then. Finally after Chase starred at Lisa for a moment she glared at him,

"What?"

"Hannibal said…" Chase started.

"It's not going to come down to that. And even if it does it WILL work." Lisa and Chase walked up a little ahead so the others wouldn't be able to hear as easily.

"It's never worked before." Chase whispered plainly, a hint of concern in his voice.

"But it will this time."

"No it won't."

"How do you know it won't?" Lisa asked getting more and more annoyed at everyone doubting her.

"How do you know it will?" Chase demanded.

"I've been practicing." She said smugly.

"YOU'VE BEEN WHAT!" If the group couldn't hear them before they certainly could now.

"Yes, I've been practicing my little hidden talent. And or your information I'm a lot better at controlling it!" She said loudly, not really yelling.

"Why! Do you know how dangerous it could've been when you failed!" Chase yelled then quickly covered his mouth, for he had used a bad choice of words.

"Oh, I see, WHEN I fail! 'Cause it certainly gonna happen right? So there's no "if" I'm defiantly gonna fail. Thanks for having so much faith me!" She yelled and continued up ahead.

--

Lisa was ahead, with the wolves. Chase had fallen behind with the group, unable to face her, unable to apologize…yet. They continued walking until they reached the correct spot. Omi used the yo-yo's and the group and the wolves jumped through the portal, but Lisa and Chase hung back.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Really I am. I don't doubt you. It's just…if it did happen, you could…"

"I know, but it won't…it won't…" She then sighed loudly. "I'll try not to do it. Okay? It'll be a last resort, but if I do don't try and stop me, kay?"

"I don't know…" then he saw her face. " Okay if you're really that convinced that it will work. But don't try it unless you have to!"

"I won't." And with that they jumped through the portal.

(Real world, Chase's palace. No POV.)

The palace had survived the attack quite well. The ceiling was crack in places and there were scratches and the walls, but it was at least stable. As they all got through and the portal closed up the wolves began to depart.

"Where are they going?" Jack asked.

"I told them to leave they don't belong with us. But they'll be back, I can feel it." Lisa told him.

"We should probably check out the damage." Wuya said. Chase nodded and they looked around noting everything. Everything except Lisa. No one noticed her watching Omi. No one noticed the way her eyes were big and black. No one noticed the way she was moving, slowly, steadily, and stealthily…Like a predator. No one noticed until she dove at him.

"What are you doing?" Omi yelled while trying to get her off.

"Give me back the wu!" She yelled while trying to scratch his face.

"Look if you don't want me to hold it then fine!" Omi said tossing the memory fountain away. He had been holding it for her, but now she was scaring him.

"You have more then that hand them over!" She shouted.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked scared.

"I don't know." Chase answered.

"Me either unless…" Wuya said then gasped. "You don't think…?"

"Oh no! Why now!" Chase groaned. "Okay go get the chains." And she left to get them.

"Chains? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jack screamed

"You know how after a certain amount of years, Dojo Wu sense goes crazy. He can't control himself, all he does is try to get the wu. Do you remember that?" Chase asked.

"Yes I remember that. We had to lock him up." Kimiko said starring at poor Omi who was still trying to fight Lisa off. "That can't be happening to her." She said puzzled.

Wuya came running up with the chains. Not ordinary chains either. They were strong, but they were also bewitched by Wuya, whoever wore them couldn't use their powers.

"It happens to everyone that sense Shen gong wu. Sometimes it happens frequently, sometimes it doesn't. It can last for days or just a couple of hours." Wuya explained. "To bad she learned Wu fuse. Because of that, she senses wu, because of that, her senses go crazy."

At that moment Lisa had just wrestled the last of Omi's Wu, and was now going after Clay. She didn't make it. Chase tackled her and got the chains around her wrist, with help he pinned them up to wall. She was hanging from it. Suspended by her wrist. Her legs remained un-tied and she was kicking and thrashing around wildly. From her wrist up there was a lot of excess chain hanging from the top of the wall. Her eye were a furious deep black.

"Un-tie me! This is torture!" She yelled thrashing around. "You will pay!" She tried to do an energy blast from her eyes, but when it didn't work she screamed at Wuya. "YOU MADE IT SO I CAN'T USE MY POWERS!UGH!" Her attempts were getting no where but it didn't stop her. She had dropped the wu on the way and was now wanting them more than ever.

"There are three stages. The time they last and the time between varies. The first is anger, she'll try with all her might to get loose. In the second stage she'll be calm. Realizing anger doesn't work, she'll try to form a deal. She can be VERY persuasive, do not buy a thing she says. Understand?" Chase asked. The group nodded and he continued. "Remember it may look like her, but she's unaware of all of this. It's the "wu sense" talking."

"And the third stage?" Clay asked. Chase starred at his little sister thrashing around, screaming and yelling menacing things. He sighed,

"It varies. It's always different. But what I do know is that she'll try something sneaky. We have to be very careful. Do NOT untie her under any circumstances. If you honestly think the time has passed, and this catastrophe is over get me, don't take her down yourself. She's sneaky, She's strong, She's devious, She's persuasive, She's even,"- he stopped and groaned.-" Seductive. The list goes on and on, just don't fall for it. Were in for a rough couple of days." Chase sighed at the end.

Hehe Lisa is seductive. Um that amuses me for some reason…anyway, Hope you liked this little twist. As for the beginning, when Lisa and Chase were talking about something, that is completely related to the big twist I'm saving up for later. This is gonna be a pretty long story…R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Will the monks be able to survive with Lisa going crazy? R&R To find out:

(Later, Jack's POV.)

No one dare go any where near Lisa. As hard as it is to admit, when she was like this she was like…a monster. Scream after blood curdling scream. Yelling everything she could think of. Lashing out wildly. For a while we thought it might attract some spiders. Of course we couldn't let that happen, and as cruel as it sounds, Chase was going to try and gag her! But the second he got close she kicked him square in the jaw, and not by accident, she was trying to get him, proving she new what she was doing, no matter how crazy she may have looked. She even tried using the chains like whips but it wasn't getting anywhere.

After what seemed like an eternity, though it was actually a couple of hours, she stopped. Next stage time. If Chase was right, then it meant she would try and bribe us with a deal of some sort. He must have been right. As soon as she stopped screaming, she started staring us all down. We were feet away yet it was like she was attacking us. I knew what she was really doing, Chase had explained; As long as the spell in the chains is still active she can't use her powers, so that means no mind reading. By starring us all down she hoped to figure out what we all wanted by wearing us down. It seemed to be working to, her gaze was so awful, and yet I couldn't avoid it.

She continued to look at as, figuring out what we want the most, for a while before speaking,

"Oh Omi." Of course, she would pick on the naive one first.

"Yes…" He answered after hesitating for a minute.

"You have no family right?" She asked.

"I've got my family right here!" He said pointing to the other monks. _Oh how sweet of the little cheese ball. I wonder if he just saying that to be cute, or he actually doesn't know what she meant._

"I meant you have no parents, right?" He nodded.

"I can help introduce them to you." How can she do that?

"You know my parents?" Omi asked interested.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly.

"Omi, Don't listen to her." Chase said to Omi.

"Why? Is she tugging my arm?"

"I think you mean pulling your leg." Rai corrected him.

"And yes she is." Chase answered. I don't think the others noticed but I saw Lisa scowl and glare as soon as Omi figured it out. She was ready for another victim…Clay.

"Hey Clay if you slip me the key I'll put a big steak buffet right in the middle of the temple. It will be perfectly seared on the outside and still juicy and pink in the middle. And it will come with the best steak sauce, and sautéed onions and mushrooms for on top. Sound good?" She tried bribing him. She would be a good at advertising, the whole "speech" made our mouths water. Except Omi who was a strict Vegetarian.

"I'm sorry ma'am. As good as that sounds I will not be bought by food." Clay answered plain and simple.

"What if I throw in other things? Like it'll just be a normal buffet?" She tried harder.

"Nope."

"What if…"

"Lisa give it a rest." Chase told her.

"FINE" She yelled then scouted the room. Turning her head slowly 'til she reached Raimundo, and then she smiled wickedly.

"Oh Raimundo. How are you doing?" She said trying to warm him up first before making a deal.

"F-Fine." He stuttered.

"Good to know. But you see me, I'm not fine." She said pointing to herself.

"Is there anything I could do for you…?" He asked his voice shaking.

She gasped "surprised," "There is, wouldn't you know! All you have to take the key," She nodded at Chase, who had the key, "Put it in the lock, and BAM, I'm free!"

"Uh…What would I get in return?" IDIOT! He's asking her for a deal!

"I'll…I'll kiss you." WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER? Okay it's not really her, but still!

"Lisa!" Chase yelled at her.

"A kiss…" Rai choked on the words and got in a small coughing fit. When he recovered he starred at her "You really will?"

"Oh yeah sure. It'll be one serous make-out session." MAKE OUT SESSION! SHE DIDN'T SAY THAT BEFORE! Raimundo's face lit up when she said that and made a dive for the key.

"NO!" The other monks shouted piling on top of him. When he agreed not to do it Lisa targeted Wuya, and me,

"Okay, Wuya, I'll return you to full power, and Jack I'll teach you Wu Fuse, If you undo the chains."

"Lisa I doubt you could do either of those. Come on guys lets leave before she tries something else. Spicer, You stand watch." Chase said, and they left, leaving me alone with her. GREAT!

She already knew a bribe wouldn't work, but she kept trying. It was so tiring…I think I…I think…I…(Yawn.)…

(Later that night, No POV.)

Jack was woken up by faint groaning. Looking up he saw it was Lisa, dangling from the chains, groaning slightly. Jack was scared but approached her slowly, not getting to close. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was pain. Her wrist were sore from trying to break free, and she had eaten in a day, almost two considering how late it was. Jack thought it must have passed, she must be normal now.

"Lisa? Is that you? Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Get…Chase…" She whispered. Jack came back with Chase.

"Are you sure she's over it?" Chase asked.

"Look at her!" He pointed where she dangled helplessly, not noticing how she slowly wound her hand up right chain getting as much excess chain as she could.

"Okay, I'll untie her." Chase said approaching, if only he remembered the third stage, sneakiness.

Chase got close and was reaching up to unlock the left chain when Lisa used her feet and legs to grab him and hold him still. Using her right hand that was still coiled around the chain she brought it down and wrapped it around his neck. Her head bolted up. Her eyes were a dark black and she started cackling with delight as she suffocated him.

Concerning the Raimundo part, told you she was seductive! That will be mentioned in the next chapter, because something funny will happen, but I'm not saying! Okay anyway, Skipping to the end, WILL CHASE BE OKAY! Review and you will find out sooner!


	16. Chapter 16

For some reason I don't really like the way this chaptre turned out…Oh well, maybe you'll enjoy it more then I do:

"LISA STOP!" Jack shrieked while desperately pulling on the chain trying to save Chase. (A/N: That kinda sounds like he's love him…oh well.)

"GUYS HELP!" He continued yelling until a tired bunch of kids, plus one witch and one dragon, all came in looking very sleepy. But there eyes immediately snapped open when they saw what was happening.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

"WUDAI NEPUTUNE WATER!"

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

Unfortunately the monks all piled on top of each other and the blasts from the attacks were getting no where. Wuya, who still had a small amount of magic even though Chase did not restore them all, Cast a spell and with much luck it hit Lisa in the head, knocking her out. The chains fell and Chase dropped gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Wuya rushed up to him and tried to help him up.

"I'm fine." He said smacking her hand away and getting up. He looked up at the wall where his sister hung. Her arms were up again, because of the pull of the chains, and her head hung low. Hard to believe she tried to kill him, from such a helpless looking pose.

--

The day went by pretty fast. The group stayed clear of Lisa…VERY clear. And nighttime came fast. And now it was morning again, pretty early at that.

Chase was going over to check on her. First time he did that morning. The other were there to. They started going with him just in case she tried anything.

He walked up slowly and looked at her face.

"Still knocked out." He said to the group.

"No…I'm not…" Lisa said weakly. As with much difficulty opened her eyes. The normal green color they always were. "Can I please come down now."

"I think she's over it…" Chase said to the group.

"How can we tell?" Omi asked.

"Here's how." Lisa said and put her head up. "I could easily strangle Chase again, but as you can see I'm not." She nodded at the chains.

"That may be true but you could have something else up your sleeve." Kim said.

"Believe me I would've done it by now. Now get me down before my wrist and rubbed raw." She said slightly irritated. She understood why they didn't trust her, but she just wished they would.

"But again what if you're pulling the same stunt?" Clay said.

"Okay one, I'm not stupid enough to try the same thing twice, and two I'm not that good an actress." She told plainly. "Now just take me down." She sighed putting her head down. Chase nodded and pulled out a small silver key. He went to the first lock, the one on the left, stuck it in the lock, twisted, and a small click was heard. The lock popped open and Lisa hand dropped. He did the same to the other and she dropped from the wall.

Chase caught her. She used his shoulder to steady herself, as he thought she would. But what he didn't expect was the hug she would give him afterwards. A VERY rare sight. Most sibling never hug each other, but these two in particular were always at each others throats. She sobbed very gently into his armor, she wasn't crying though, just close to tears.

"I tried to kill you…" She whispered softly.

"Its okay…You weren't you at the time." He reassured her.

"But what if I secretly wanted it?" But Chase didn't have a chance to answer, because a certain green-eyed, brown-haired, Brazilian cut the moment short.

"So can I still have a kiss?" Raimundo asked tapping Lisa on the shoulder. She pulled away from Chase and glared at him.

"You want one THAT bad?" He nodded in response.

"Okay then."

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY LETTING ME?" Rai asked surprised.

"Yup." She said smugly.

"Okay then." Rai shrugged and leaned in.

"No, no, no, not like that!" She said putting two finger to his lips, holding him back. She then transformed into snake form.

"There. Now we're ready." She said and rai looked confused. "Pucker up." She said and barred her long sharp pure white fangs. Rai screamed and ran over to the other monks. Lisa went back to human form and laughed.

"Good to see you can still use your powers. I thought it might take a while to regenerate." Chase said nodding to Lisa. Lisa looked towards the door and stopped laughing, a serious look on her face.

"And I got them back not a moment to soon." She said and everyone turned to the door. Cries of,

"SPIDERS!" Erupted through the palace.

More spiders...R&R.


	17. Chapter 17

Next chapter. Enjoy:

(Jack's POV.)

After much running we found ourselves in an old run down deserted camp site. Half the trip was run purely on adrenalin. And as for Lisa, completely on it, because she hadn't eaten in a while. But we pushed on anyway. Kimiko started fire and Lisa spent the day fixing up the tents. There were only five tents, some sharing was in order. (A/N: hehehe…HEY! Don't look at me like that!) I was able to salvage some old canned foods for us to eat. Tonight's dinner, Vegetable soup.

"I am so hungry." Lisa said while slurping away. "Haven't eaten in…I don't wanna know how many days it was."

"Man, This stuff I bland." I said, whining slightly. "It needs chicken or something."

"I think it taste fine." Omi a.k.a. mister vegetarian commented.

"It needs dragon." Chase smiled._ Okay was that a joke? Cause it sounded like a joke…But Chase Young does not joke. And who would joke at a time like this?_

Dojo cowered behind Clay. He was still afraid but we knew Chase had given up on getting him.

"So…Where does everyone sleep?" Lisa asked nodding at the tents. "There's only five of them and eight of us."

"I WANT MY OWN TENT!" was yelled by multiple people.

"Shut up before you attract some spiders!" Lisa yelled, but not nearly as loud.

"Guys I have an idea." Dojo said.

"What?" We all asked.

"Two people in each tent, and I get the extra one to myself." He said.

"Why do you get your own tent?" I asked.

"Because according to Lisa I don't count as a person. So I think because of that I should get the extra."

"Thanks a lot Lisa." I said sarcastically. She sent a little blast from her finger and it hit me. It didn't really hurt, just stung a little. But I "Ow-ed" anyway. (A/N: "Ow-ed" hehe I made up a word.)

"Fine what ever I'm too tired to argue. Who's sleeping with who?" Lisa yawned.

"Wait, are you saying the DRAGON gets his own TENT!" Kimiko asked.

"Yup. It's temporary though. For each night that we're here a different person gets it. We'll rotate, that way its fair." Lisa explained.

"Well I don't see how the dragon should get it first…" Kim began but stopped when she saw how mad Lisa was getting. Lisa was someone you did NOT frustrate. In fact, I'm surprised she didn't demand the tent for herself.

"Well who's with who?" Rai asked.

"Okay how about…Omi and…Clay?" Lisa asked them.

"I do not care as long as I am with one of my friends." Omi said.

"Fine with me little lady." Clay answered.

"Don't call me that." Lisa said threateningly. "Okay how about, Chase and Wuya?"

"I would love that!" Wuya piped up. I'm not sure if she actually likes Chase, I think she just always trying to seduce him so he'll give her her powers back. (A/N: Okay so that's how I feel, but who's to say Jack doesn't share the same opinion?)

"Do I have to be with her?" Chase groaned.

"I figure by now you're used to it, seeing as you live in the same place, and yes you do. Unless there's someone you'd rather be with…?" When he didn't say anything she continued. " Raimundo and – " she was cut short.

"I'll room with you!" Rai said eagerly.

"Okay but you should know, I sleep in my snake form and I sleep-walk. I mean sleep-slither…" Lisa said. I knew she was joking, but Rai didn't, he backed off immediately.

"Okay so it's either you and Jack or you and Kimiko. Any preference?" Lisa asked Rai.

"Jack's to whiny, Kim it is." Rai answered. The little, I'm not whiny! (A/N: I felt awful putting in that last part. But I mean I guess out of the choices Kim would pick Rai and vise-versa. As you probably know, I'm a huge Raikim HATER!)

"Kim you okay with that?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah whatever." She said to Lisa. "But if you try anything…" She said to Rai.

"Okay so that leave's, me and Jack." She finished and my heart sped up. I get to share a tent with HER!

"Smoochy smoochy." Rai taunted.

"Rai if you don't shut up, I'll blow up all the tents except one and we all have to share it!" Lisa threatened. Although I think I was the only one that realized in such a situation you could always sleep outside.

"IF YOU DID THAT I WOULD SO HURT YOU!" Kim yelled.

"Not very easily." Lisa laughed. It was true and we all knew it. You couldn't easily beat Lisa in a fight. She'd have down in minute or less. When she fought Chase it was different, she was trying as hard, making him suffer first then moving in for the kill.

What an incredibly AWFUL place to end. I would've gone further, because the next chapter is important, but if I went that far it would be really long and it's already longer than usual. R&R PLEASE! Oh, and for those of you that are reading "relationships," the next couple will be Terra and Clay, and lets just say it will be an…shall we say "interesting," chapter? Well it'll be that and very funny to. Okay, I'll stop rambling, on to the reviewing people!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay Jack might seem a little OOC but I tried, okay? And there's gonna be a little more info on that big surprise coming up. Enjoy:

(Still Jack's POV. Later that night.)

_I was having a wonderful dream. I took over the world, Chase Young was my slave and right there at my side was the beautiful Lis-_

My dream was interrupted. I suddenly felt very cold. My eyes were closed but I could tell there was a small breeze coming from the door. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. The bed next to me was empty. Actually it wasn't a bed. It was just a small, 1 inch thick mat that we rolled out and threw blanket over. Anyway, it was Lisa's mat but she wasn't there. I panicked and shot up from my mat.

But I worried for no reason. Lisa was okay. She was standing by the opening to the tent and holding the flap open looking outside. Her hair was blowing gently in the breeze and her back was turned to me. I got up and stood next to her.

"What are you doing?" She jumped when I spoke, but the calmed down when she turned around and saw who it was.

"I was just…Um watching for spiders. YEAH! That's what I was doing!" She quickly lied. "Well what are you doing up?"

"Your letting the breeze in, I got cold."

"Oh…sorry."

"What were you actually doing?" I asked.

"Thinking." She sighed.

"About?" I asked.

"Not gonna get out of me that easily." She said sitting down on her mat.

"Oh come on, Please!" I said sitting next to her.

"Fine but don't complain if I'm vague on details." She said.

"I'm fine with that." I said interested.

"Well you see…you see…" She sighed loudly. "Okay remember when we were in the ying-yang world, and Hannibal mentioned something, and then me and Chase started talking about it later. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I do. I was meaning to ask you about that."

"Well see I sort-of have this power…"

"From wu fuse?" I asked.

"No, I was born with it. Remember I was born with some psychic abilities. Never good at them." She laughed weakly. "But I practiced. I got better. I could control it. Then one day I discovered a new power. It could work to my liking. So I tried it. The results…" she trailed off.

"The results were?"

"Um, anyway if the power isn't used correctly things can be devastating. If it worked, I could rid the world of spiders, but if it failed…"

Well I mean it's not lie your gonna die of anything!" I laughed, then I saw her face. It was extremely serous looking. "YOUR GONNA DIE!"

"I could…" She looked away. "Chase wants to protect me. Last time it failed I almost…well you know."

"But how could you die from it? What is the power anyway?" I asked.

"Just don't worry yourself. It's a last resort kind of thing anyway…" she trailed off again.

"Well how does Hannibal bean figure into this? He was the one that brought it up in the first place."

"Hannibal knows how cure it. You'd think I'd be grateful. But I'm not. This has happened a couple of times, it was only really bad once, but every time it's really bad or almost really bad he shows up, and offers ways to fix it. But he never tells us how to do it ourselves! Its like he makes a business of out of!"

"Are you saying he makes people pay to save you?" I asked.

"Exactly. Sometimes in money, sometimes in goods, even in your eternal loyalty."

"That's so…Wrong." I said unable to think of another word. "Tell me more about this."

"No. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Just go to bed."

"Come on. You've already dragged me in why stop now?" I whined.

"Your right I have dragged you in. It wouldn't be fair to just kick you out. But that's what I'm doing, but you'll get a parting "present"." She said and got up and stuck out a hand. I took it and she pulled me up. Before I knew what was happening we were kissing. A small, barely-touching the lips, peck at first. And then a little more deeper. When she pulled away I was as shocked as I was sad…I wanted a longer kiss…

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just in case."

"Just in case you do…die?" I said with difficulty getting the word out.

"Yes. I know you like me, and I kinda…"

"You like me?" I smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"You were different from everyone." She said and looked as she was recalling memories. "You know how, when you meet someone, your kinda shy at first, and then when you know more about them you warm up more. You know how some people do that?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone does."

"Not everyone. I'm different. As you know I have the power to read minds. I read a persons thoughts before I warm up to them. Search through memories, seeing what they've been through. See thing through their mind. I do that, and if I decide I like the person, then I'll be friendly."

"So what is it that made you like me?" I asked.

"Just go back to bed." She laughed.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to watch you in your sleep, enter your dreams, and turn them into nightmares when I see fit. That's what's I'm going to do." I laughed at her,

"What are you really going to do?"

"Who says that's not what I'm doing?" I made a face.

"No, really you aren't right?"

"I could but I won't. Now get some rest I have to discuss things with my brother." She said and telekinetically forced me on the bed, I don't think she was going to leave until I fell asleep. Or at least tried to fall asleep.

"What kind of thing?" I started ask. Then I saw she had a serous face again. "Oh…that power thing." She nodded and left, leaving me to ponder in the darkness what was happening.

YAY ROMANCE! I know I know it took me long enough. I was starting think I might have to change the genre. So as you can see the big surprise is power related. And the surprise will be very soon! I promise! Well…as soon as I can make it…But I mean there aren't really any other surprises so yeah. R&R or else!


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, not only is this chapter a little long I also found it to be not very interesting. But don't take my word for it, read it yourself! Enjoy:

(The next morning, no POV.)

"NOT AGAIN!" Was the scream that woke up the entire camp. It was Lisa. She woke up early to train and was greeted by some unwelcome visitor.

By the time everyone got outside Lisa had the spider problem under control. There wasn't many, only about ten. All were hovering in the air surrounded by a purple glow. As they usually change with her powers, Lisa eyes were glowing the same purple color.

"And now watch as I bring to you the power of spontaneous combustion." Lisa smirked.

"Spontaneous what?" Rai asked, but he was ignored. Lisa eyes changed to red and in the blink of and eye all the spiders caught fire, even though there wasn't one around. Lisa eyes changed back to normal and the spiders dropped, their bodies still burning, even though they had no hope, they were still alive, just burning to death. (A/N: Hmm that was cruel.)

"How? How?" Kim asked. She had fire powers, but she couldn't set things on fire at will just like that.

"There will be more coming. We have to go. Far." Lisa said gathering very little supplies.

"How will we do that?" Jack asked.

"Dojo…And perhaps even me…" Lisa answered.

"You?" Everyone asked shocked.

"Your gonna teleport us?" Jack asked.

"No that would be too hard." She said.

"Then what?" Jack asked.

"Here I'll show you. Dojo, Transform." Lisa said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Dojo said and ballooned up to a forty foot long dragon. Lisa faced him and transformed herself. In comparison Dojo was larger, but he was more afraid of her and cowering slightly so it looked like she was taller.

"Are you saying we're gonna ride on you?" Jack asked.

"If this is guy is to slow then yes." She said pointing to Dojo.

"HEY! I'm not slow!" Dojo said getting in Lisa's face. She hissed and he backed off and shrunk back to normal. Lisa also went back to normal.

"I have an idea." Lisa said.

--

"Okay Dojo stop here!" Lisa yelled. The group had gathered on Dojo and he was flying them to a place where there were no visible spiders from the air, hopefully meaning there weren't any at all.

"Stop? Here?" Dojo asked. "DO YOU SEE ALL THE SPIDERS?" Dojo said looking below.

"No I don't mean stop, stop! I mean stop moving and just hover in the air." She explained.

"I can't do that!"

"WELL YOUR GONNA HAVE TO!" She yelled back. Dojo stop midair and they began to fall. But through all the screams Lisa was able to concentrate and grab dojo will telekinesis while she flew in the air.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked.

"I'm gonna control the wind and see if I can give Dojo a boost." She explained and flew behind the dragon. All was calm for a minute and then came a huge gust of wind almost knocking everyone off, but still doing the trick; blowing Dojo faster.

Lisa followed from behind throwing wind burst after wind burst, until finally they reached an empty run-down city. Lisa stopped the wind and they landed.

As the group got off and the dragon shrunk everyone looked around cautiously.

"Why a run down city?" Kim asked.

"Simple, more places to hide." Lisa answered and started waking trying to find a safe spot just in case. She rounded a corner and came to an old church.

"This will work." She said and walked inside, not followed by any one. Silence. Seconds. Minutes. And then,

"IT WON'T WORK! RUN!" Lisa yelled running back out and colliding into the group, but not knocking them over.

"What is it?" Jack asked frantically starting to run.

"Spiders!" Lisa said picking up the pace.

"What?" the group asked surprised and turned around to check.

"NO DON'T TURN BACK!" Lisa screamed but it was too late. The group looked back and the spiders advanced, the first move of a "war" to come.

YAY NEXT CHAPTER IS ACTIONEY! AND IF I CAN FIT IT, THE SURPRISE! And that is a good reason to be excited! As I said, I'll try and fit the surprise it, I think I'll be able to but if it gets to long then yeah it'll be the next chapter. It's amazing how I've had this idea for a long time and I'm JUST NOW getting to it. Oh well this'll just be a loooong story. R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20

YAY IT'S THE SURPRISE TIME! Although it wont make too much sense until the next chapter when I explain. Enjoy:

The attack did not faze Lisa, Omi, or Chase. And being the strongest fighters, they quickly got to work beating up spiders. The attacks were merciless. The spiders just kept going, and to get rid of them one might have to resort to brutal methods…

(Just so you know, I'm about to go POV crazy. Raimundo's POV.)

_Spiders…Everywhere…No time to think, I have to fight, now!_

"WUDAI STAR WIND!" I yelled, controlling the wind around me. I used it to pick of a couple of spiders and blow them all off into the distance. Getting them out of the way gave me a slight advantage, and I quickly looked to see how everyone was doing. _Looks okay…Wait…what is Lisa doing? Her eyes…something about them makes me think…she's up to something…_

Suddenly a spider pounced on top of me, knocking me over. I screamed and tried to flip it off, no luck. I tried a few things before forcing it off with a wind blast. In the distance I could see more spiders coming.

I was getting ready to run over and attack them when it happened…A bright blue light…Blinding my vision…and when the light cleared…

(Kimiko's POV.)

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!" I yelled burning a row of spiders in front of me. I snickered slightly at the sight of them burning, a little voice in my head just kept laughing "DIE SPIDERS DIE!" but this was no time for jokes.

I started to advance on the group of spiders approaching when something pushed me over from behind. A spider. I wasn't able to force it off, but I was able to crawl out just before it bit me. I was on my back and moving backwards as fast I could, scrapping my elbows all over the hard to stone and big chips of pavement. It hurt sooo much, but I didn't have time to care, I had to get away from the spider! It was fast…

I backed up to much, I hit the wall to a building. The spider advanced and was ready to sink its fang into me, I closed my eyes, and started putting my hands over them. And even though they were covered, I could still see it; a light blue light brighter then anything I've ever seen.

The light faded…and still no bite…I opened my eyes. The spider was there, I almost screamed then I realized it wasn't moving, at all. I very S-L-O-W-L-Y reached up and touched its face, right under the eyes. Nothing. No attack back. No flinching. No movement at all. I slid out from underneath it and looked around. My friends looked confused, just as I did. And then I saw Jack looking up…and I looked up to…_is that…it can't be…but how…but why…Lisa?_

(Clay's POV.)

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!" I yelled stomping the ground. A chunk of earth underneath a spider shot up sending the spider flying. A started runnining over Jack. the little sissy boy was just running around trying not to get eaten. I felt bad in a way, he had no powers to protect him, and no matter how frantically he pushed the button on his watch no Jack-bots came. His house must've been destroyed.

On the way to him, I slipped and starting sliding a little hill. And at the bottom of the hill…a spider, waiting me arrival. I started putting my hand over my face, and suddenly saw a bright blue light. When it cleared I collided into the spider and knocked it over. I got up and started to run, but then did a double-take. _That spider isn't moving…_

(Jack's POV.)

Clay had just slipped running over here to try and help me. A nice gesture. And then, I stopped running, there were no spiders in my way. I paused slightly just to check on everyone. Wuya was casting spell's and engaging in physical battle as well. Chase and Omi were yelling all sorts of moves that made no sense. But at least they were beating the spiders back. Rai's was running after a group of spiders. Clay was out of my sight, and Kim was, oh my god she's about to get eaten!

I was about to run over and help her when two very strange things caught my attention. One, there were wolves in the area, fighting, helping us…the same wolves from before…I guess Lisa was right. And that brings us to the second weird thing, Lisa. She had been blasting spiders away with multiple spiders but suddenly stopped, and observed the current situation. Her face was sad…like there was no hope…and then I saw it in her eyes. A sudden confidence. Like there was hope. But something else. I couldn't figure it out, but there was defiantly hope in her eyes. And yet, she still looked sad. Her expression was so hard to peg down…what was she thinking?

And then, I figured it out just as she leaped about fifteen feet in the air. She went so fast, her pony-tail holder blew off into the horizon. As she reached the air, she hovered in a standing up position. Extended her arms out to the sides. And threw her head back slightly. Chase noticed just as I did, and we both knew what she doing, even if I wasn't sure of it exactly I knew it had to be thing she was telling me about. She even said Chase knew! As me and Chase noticed we both shouted,

"LISA NO!" she heard…but she didn't care. A bright blue light started coming from her body, bathing the land its shine. It was too bright…I couldn't look at it directly…I had to look away…and when it the light finally faded into nothing I looked back. She was still there. Just not moving…at all…

"Lisa? Are you okay?" I called to her. No response. I was soon surrounded by everyone. They were just as confused as me. But Chase knew, and we all knew it, we looked to him.

"Is she dead?" I stammered.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Why aren't the spiders moving? Why isn't she moving?" Kimiko asked.

"And the wolves are back…But really, dude, what's happening?" Raimundo added. Chase just looked at his sister, a sad expression…I'd never seen him sad. He looked away, and I asked again,

"Is she dead?" he hesitated for a moment. And then,

"She's not dead…She's frozen in time." And then silence.

DUN DUN DUN! Okay this isn't gonna make any sense 'til the next update where I will try to explain it as best as I can. In the meantime, R&R, although after THAT I guess I don't really have to ask.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about not updating sooner. My schedule was really screwed up and I'm like just not in a writing mood for my current stories. I really want to start my RaiOC story. Anyway enjoy:

(No POV.)

"What do you mean frozen in time?" Jack asked after a long pause.

"Sit down." Chase sighed.

"But what about the spiders?" Jack asked.

"Do you really think they'll be coming after us anytime soon?" Chase asked and the group sat on the cold broken up concrete floor.

"Ever since she was born Lisa had psychic powers, as you already know. She never really could use them. She had to practice all the time to just barley control it. Then one day when she was eight she discovered she could freeze time, temporarily of course. I'm not sure how she figured it out. She said when she used it everything was frozen for a few seconds and then it went back to normal. But she said she froze as well so really I have no idea how she figured it out…But she was right. A year later she figured it out how to control the area that she froze. She could pick a small patch of land and stop it at will. It worked fine at first…and then she tried freezing bigger things. It would work sometimes, other times she would freeze herself, but she would always snap out of it. Then she got in a fight with me and a bunch of my friends once, we wouldn't play with her or something, and she got mad and threw a fit. Annoyed I was ready to hit her or something and as protection she tried to freeze me, my friends, and everything surrounding us. It was the biggest space she ever tried. It didn't work. It doubled back and she ended up freezing only herself. That it what happened now, she tried to freeze the world except for us, it worked sort-of…" Chase explained.

"But how can…What does…How?" Jack managed to stutter.

"I don't know. It can only be explained by someone with the gift. I'm only telling you what she told me. Anyway, there's more to the story." Chase said and Omi nodded at him to continue.

"Well there she was frozen. Still stuck in the position she was in when she tried to freeze us. At first I didn't know what was wrong. I waved my hands in her face, poked her, anything to get her to move, but nothing worked. Then I figured it out. I carried her home and my parents called up every doctor they could find. Nothing worked. She just lied on the bed not moving, not breathing, unaware of her surrounding, just nothing. And then Hannibal Bean showed up. He said there were multiple cures. But he would only tell us one. A potion comprised of some of the hardest ingredients to find. We asked for other ways, begged, but he said he would tell us another the next time it happened, or if we did something for him. Of course he also said that the effects had gone on for a long time and we didn't have time for anything else. It was either, get potion, hope she snaps out of it, or wait for her to die. I couldn't let her die. After all I was responsible in a way. So I set out on a quest and brought back all the ingredients. It took one month to find them. In total she was frozen for almost three months." He finished.

"Three months…" Jack repeated. The others in the group were a bit shocked to be talking right now.

"She could've died. She almost did. Our parents band her from using that power. Naturally it didn't stop her. But even when she did freeze herself she always snapped out of it." Chase told them.

"But if she's completely frozen how can she reverse it?" Kimiko asked.

"Now that part is complicated." Chase said. "But I'll try to explain. When she's frozen, she's not completely frozen. Her body is, but her mind is not. Her feeling, her thoughts…her soul, is still alive still thinking and everything. Because of this she can use her mind to tap into her magical abilities and reverse it. If that made any sense." Chase tried to explain.

"It doesn't, and yet it does, make any sense." Jack answered. "If that made any sense." he added.

"So it's like she Coma?" Kimiko asked. "She either snaps out of it, or she dies?"

"That's one way of putting it. Or she can be helped by us. My family searched all over looking for new cures, no one knew anything. We talked to Hannibal to. We were eventually able to squeeze a few cures out of him but the potion was still the simplest." Chase said looking up at Lisa. "We should get going. If the effects are reversed here we are gonners."

"Okay." Omi said and nodded at Dojo who then transformed.

"No." Chase said firmly.

"What do you mean no?" Omi asked.

"If we bring her on Dojo she'll fall off. I'm not risking that." Chase said nodding at Lisa. "Last time she was frozen like this she broke a couple of fingers just because of people examining her. Imagine what falling off a dragon would do to her."

"If she's frozen how can she break bones?" Rai asked confused.

"She can't move on her own but other people can move her. For example she was frozen in an up-right position, because she was standing when she did it, the doctor had to move her so she could lay down. Jack since you have that helicopter thing you have to fly up and get her. But be careful. Sometimes by moving her the effects are reversed, so be prepared." Chase warned him. Jack nodded and flew up. When he was at eye-level with her he was almost hypnotized by her gaze.

Her cold dark green eyes looked as real as ever. They shone with such confidents and looked sad at the same time. Like a light was shining through. Through all the dread and misery and new hope would come. And yet deeper down was the sadness. Like the little voice in your head that just wants to get you down. the voice that says you can't do it. The voice you want to go away even when you know it's right. And her eye were just so wide open. It was like she alert and completely aware of everything. Like it was all a joke and she was just watching their reaction.

Jack starred for a little bit before putting his hands around her waist a pulling her down. Even though he was moving her and still remained in the same position. She could be moved by someone but they had to be trying to move her. When he reached the ground Chase picked up Lisa and started to carry her but the wolves ran in front of him. They moved together and whimpered at him until he figured it out. He laid Lisa over them and they started walking towards his palace. The others followed and began the long journey back to the fortress. But they couldn't really complain, they had all the time in the world to get there.

They do have all the time in the world. Wow I never knew I could spend a whole paragraph on someone's eyes. Anyway please review and maybe I'll get back in the mood to write!


	22. Chapter 22

Yay next chapter is here. And um thing start to get exciting! Next chapter…we'll you'll see. R&R and Enjoy:

(At Chase's palace. Jack's POV.)

It took a while to get back to Chase's lair. It wasn't that bad considering the wolves carried Lisa the while time. This whole "event" was just so confusing. As we reached the palace things were a little grim. Locked in a timeless battle were the spiders and the jungle cats. Completely frozen with such fierce faces. We left the cats as they were and set the spiders on fire, not taking any chances. We laid Lisa in Chase's room. A big bedroom covered in red silk and ancient artifacts. (A/N: This is somewhat I picture Chase's room like…) And then we just stood around. Waiting for to snap out of it.

I walked over Lisa. She wasn't moving. But she looked so alive. Her eyes were still wide open and seemingly aware. It was creeping me out…I started to close them gently. No. Now she looked dead. I opened them again and it was like the glaring holes in me. So I closed them again. Chase got paranoid.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Making her look nicer…" I responded and tilted her head forward. I starting putting her arms to her sides.

"Be careful. If you aren't gentle enough you could break her bones." He told me. "Break hers and I'll break your." I never knew Chase cared about her that much. I mean he was her brother but still…I nodded in response, fixed her arms and backed off.

After waiting around for a few hour the answer was clear; she wasn't snapping out of it anytime soon. As night approached we grew tired. And we all wanted to go to bed.

"Raimundo." Chase said loudly waking up Rai who was slowly drifting off.

"What?" He asked.

"Stay on guard duty. I'm going to bed."

"Guard duty? What could possibly go after her?" Rai whined.

"Some other things might not have been frozen. We may not be the only safe ones." He said and left. The others left except Rai. I stayed behind just for a second. For one last glance at her, somehow I thought if I took my eyes off her for more than a second she would be cured. I looked up and saw Raimundo. He had a big perverted smile on his face.

"Oh and Raimundo," Said Chase poking his head in the door. "Don't try anything. She may be helpless right now, but her mind is aware of everything we do to her. She can't fight back now, but she will when she wakes up. I guarantee it. And while you wait for her to go after you, I'm here to start the job." He said and left. Rai's smile dropped and I sniggered and left to. I didn't want to go, but I did.

(Raimundo's POV.)

(Dream.)

"_I love you to." I said stroking Lisa's hair._

"_Oh Rai you're so strong. Kiss me my love!" Lisa practically yelled. I kissed her and we started making out. And then…Evil laughing?_

(End Dream. Hehe I never knew Rai dreamed about Lisa like that…Heh heh.)

I woke up to…Evil laughing? How could that be right? It's just me, Lisa, and Hannibal bean. HANNIBAL BEAN!

I quickly got off the floor where I had drifted off and ran to the other side of the room by Lisa. It was Hannibal bean.

"What are you doing!" I yelled snatching him up. Somehow we got out of my grasp and hopped onto Lisa's chest.

"I'm just visiting and old friend." He said in a smart-ass tone.

"Uh-huh right. Stay away from her!" I yelled. "GUYS GET IN HERE!" I yelled for them. They came running in looking very worried.

"Did she wake up!" Jack asked running over to her. He gasped when he saw the Bean.

"Hannibal." He said nodding at him.

"Jack." He said and copied the motion.

"What are you doing here?" Chase demanded coming over to us.

"Why Chase I thought you would be happy I showed up. But if you don't want to reverse your sister then I'll just leave." He said and started moving away.

"NO!" We all shouted.

"Good." He said putting his "hands" together. "Now, Lets discus terms." He grinned.

Oh no terms! Well you'll see next chapter…actually the chapter after that, but it will be explained next chapter! Okay so anyway, my thirteenth birthday is in two days, so leave me lots of review for a birthday present please!


	23. Chapter 23

This is probably my longest chapter yet, but you won't be disappointed! Enjoy:

(No POV.)

"Fine, Lets "discus."" Chase said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well your options this time are the potion," Hannibal said counting off his "fingers."

"No. The potion is useful but when you make us do ridiculous things for each and every ingredient…" He shuddered. (A/N: Hmm okay that was OOC.) "What are our other options?"

"Wait until she snaps out of it," Hannibal said still counting.

"If she snaps out of it." Jack said gloomily sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes if. Well there is one more reasonable option." Hannibal said getting everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him he continued. "There's the showdown option."

"Showdown? As in a xiaolin showdown?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Explain." Chase commanded.

"Well you know as I know that Lisa is skilled mage in Wu Fusion." Hannibal started.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"We were both confined to the yin-yang world at the same time, I think I know her better than you do." Hannibal chuckled.

"_No you don't."_ Jack thought to himself.

"Anyway I would like to continue without being interrupted this time." Hannibal said glaring at Jack. "Part of Wu fuse is…well…How to put it? Okay, Lisa touches a Shen Gong Wu and concentrates. Then she starts gaining its power, as you know. Now what you may not know is why it's called Wu Fusion. In order for something to fuse together there has to be a part from both "objects." When Lisa bonds with a wu she gains its ability, or a form of its ability. But the wu takes some of Lisa power as well. Not really stealing a power, as she does to it. It takes so of her "energy" shall we call it. So when she bonds with something the wu actually gets a little stronger instead of weaker. Lisa to gets stronger because not only does she have a new power but she can restore the lost energy. My point is, Lisa isn't quite human you see. She is half Shen Gong Wu and she is half human." There was a pause and then,

"But isn't she one-third human, one-third shen gong wu, and one-third snake?" Jack asked.

"Fine she's one third snake. Anyway you may be wondering where I'm going with the whole "Lisa is shen gong wu" thing." Hannibal said looking at everyone. They nodded.

"As we all know shen gong wu can be fought over in a showdown, and so can someone's eternal loyalty. When ever someone is playing for someone else loyalty it's just started by one person challenging another. But since Lisa's loyalty doesn't belong to someone else we can't play for it unless she except the challenge, which she can't do right now. But the Wu part of her can. In a normal showdown two or more players have to touch the wu at the same time and then the wu is played for. Since she is part shen gong wu, we can start a showdown like that, but we can't win the wu part. We win her, her eternal loyalty. It is the only thing she can play for, since she has no shen gong wu, that is why she never does a showdown, she just takes the wu, absorbs the power, and tosses it away."

"So we can do a showdown because she is part wu, but we play for her human part?" Rai asked and Hannibal nodded. "But what does winning her eternal loyalty have to do with any of this?"

"When Chase Young tricked Omi into swearing his loyalty Omi's essence, or chi, was combined with him. Giving Chase control over Omi and control over his powers. If one of you wins, Lisa is yours. You can use her powers to reverse the effects. It's dangerous though. Handling such enormous powers can over-whelm some. Anyway after the affects have been reversed you can set her free or enjoy a life time of more power then you could ever imagine." He finished with a smirk.

"So two of us play for her, one of us wins, reverse the effects, set her free, and we're good right?" Jack asked but Hannibal kept smiling. "Right?" he repeated, smile, "RIGHT!" and finally he spoke,

"One of you plays against me. If you win you get back Lisa. But if **I** win…" Hannibal said, it was all he needed to say before they figured it out.

"You can't do that! You're suppose to help us save her and you want her powers all for yourself!"

"You fiend!"

"How could you!"

Were some of the cries heard.

"I should've known there was a catch." Chase said to himself. "Alright Hannibal I'll play you for her loyalty."

"No! I want to play for her loyalty!" Jack exclaimed. No one bothered to ask why, it was obvious he liked her, but they didn't know about the kiss or anything.

"No way, I'm playing for her loyalty!" Rai yelled, it was dead obvious why he wanted to win.

"Neither of you can play!" Omi exclaimed.

"WHY!" They all shouted in unison.

"Chase Young is evil-" Omi started but Chase cut him off,

"SHE'S MY SISTER! Heylin or Xiaolin has nothing to do with this! Besides, even if it did, she's HEYLIN!"

Omi continued like nothing had happened. "Jack is also "evil" and he's no good at showdowns. Raimundo, I am sorry you are my friend but I do not trust you with this. I should play because I am the strongest monk."

"No way cheese ball! She wouldn't want you playing for her." Jack said angrily.

"And she would want you?" Omi asked getting up in Jack's face.

"You know maybe I want to play for her loyalty!" Wuya yelled.

"No way if you win you'll keep her powers all for yourself!" Rai yelled.

"And if you win you'll keep her under your control and make her do whatever you want." Wuya replied back. Rai knew she was right but didn't care,

"I'm playing for her!"

"No I am!"

"ME!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kimiko and Clay yelled. They had to listen to this and were sick of it.

"Look why don't we decided by drawing straws or something?" Kimiko suggested.

"We don't have straws and I have terrible luck." Jack replied.

"Okay how about this, since I'm not playing, well neither is Kim, (Hannibal also had to listen but was simply amused.) anyway, what if I count to ten and on ten you all rush over and whoever gets there first gets to play?" Clay suggested. Everyone agreed and took their position.

"One…" Everyone tensed up.

"Two…" They prepared themselves.

"Three…" And it was an uproar. Wuya shoved Omi out of the way, he shoved her back and they started wrestling. Chase and Rai made a dive and collided into each other.

"I DIDN'T SAY TEN!" Clay shouted just as Jack dove for Lisa. He or she grabbed her arm and Hannibal touched the other.

"Hannibal Bean, I challenged you to Xiaolin showdown! First one to reach the wu, er I mean girl, wins! I wager my jet bootsu for your moby morpher." Jack said.

"I accept you challenged, Jack Spicer." Hannibal replied.

"LETS GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both shouted.

Okay so I hope you all understand this. I tried to describe it in the easiest way possible. All you really need to know is that they're playing for Lisa's loyalty and her powers, which is included with her loyalty. So please R&R I love reviews I even like flames sort-of! Well I don't like flames, but I like getting email, and I like making fun of mean people, and, you probably don't want to hear any of this do you? Ah, whatever, just REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

My writing mood, She is back! Wait…Why did I just refer to a specific mood as a she? Well while I go ponder that you can enjoy this next chapter:

(Jack's POV. I know I drive you crazy with all my POV switching but in order for this chapter to work it has to be his POV.)

The world around us shifted and changed. Objects from Chase's room became pillars and other things we could use to jump on. As for Lisa she started rise before us, Hannibal had jumped off already. She rose up very high turning on the way up. In the distance I saw she was heading for a very icy very slippery mountain. As she reached the top her arms started to cross over her chest. I got excited at first, thinking she was moving, but it was only the showdowns doing. When she reached the top her arms were across her chest. A small white light was coming from her, something that usually happens to the wu in a showdown. And her hair was blowing around gently, though, there was no breeze.

"GOUNT YE TEN PI!" Hannibal shouted with me as the environment was finished changing. Hannibal immediately used the moby morpher to turn into a…fly…How am I suppose to beat a fly? Oh yeah sure it's weak, but it can fly fast! Okay I need to stop wasting time.

"JET BOOTSU!" I cried out activating them. I flew up to the side of the mountain and then started running up it. Probably my favorite thing about the boots, the defied gravity!

As good as a position I was in, I still had to worry. My heat was going a thousand miles per hour. I needed to know where Hannibal was. I couldn't let him win! I just couldn't!

And suddenly I heard a buzzing noise by my right ear. Hannibal, it had to be.

"Moby morpher!" A small voice shouted. But suddenly it was no longer a small voice that was speaking. In fact it wasn't even a voice. I was looking at something that couldn't talk, was grey, huge, and had a long trunk. Yes, Hannibal has just made himself an ELEPHANT!

The elephant, Hannibal, struck before I could move. He knocked my aside with his trunk and I fell on the ground hard. I started to roll down the mountain but Hannibal stopped with me his trunk. He grabbed me and threw me off into the distance. I started soaring away from Lisa. Suddenly I couldn't see Hannibal anymore, he must've used the moby morpher to become a fly again.

As I soar away screaming like a girl I realized I had to win. This was just a road block, I couldn't let it get me down. I tried thinking on the bright side. Nothing. Nothing except the fact that I was extremely grateful for Hannibal the elephant for not stepping on me and crushing my bones. Anyway, I HAD TO GET BECK IN THE GAME!

"JET BOOTSU!" I yelled. I brought my limbs close to my body, hoping to become faster. It worked slightly, I was going at a higher speed. But I needed to go faster! I had no idea where Hannibal was!

And then I as I almost reached the mountain, I had a thought; Why hasn't Hannibal reached her yet? Does he want…me to reach her? No, he can't. I pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated, flying faster than before.

Almost there…Keep reaching…I made it! Almost. I was there, right by Lisa's side, but I hesitated from touching her arm. Something wasn't right. Hannibal had to be setting me up for something, but what? The group, who had been looking away ever since Ele-Bal (Elephant Hannibal.) had knocked me into the air, but now they turned to look. And they all started yelling at me to touch her. That was the showdown needed a light tap and she was free. But I just couldn't.

I stood there starring at her. Her pale face illuminated by the light. Her eyes were closed but I could still sense the hope in her eyes. The sadness, but the hope as well. The courage in making such a decision. Her hair, blowing gently and all around the place. Like the night in the camp. The night when we first kissed. I knew I had to do it. I started to reach out for her left arm.

"Well looky here." Said a voice from behind. I turned around and looked down, Hannibal.

"Seems like you won." He said going to the other side of Lisa and using then morpher to become larger.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"Well why don't you just reach out and touch her?"

"Because…You set something up. I know it. When I touch her something is going to happen." I explained.

"Well if you insist then I guess I'll just have to touch her." He said and started reaching out.

"NO!" I yelled and seized her arm. The world changed back to normal. So far so good.

The others started hugging me and congratulating me. It felt good. But I was still worried.

"Well, enjoy you new powers…If you can handle them." Hannibal said slyly jumping out the window. If I can handle them?

Suddenly I felt a strange tingly sensation. I could feel the powers moving through my veins. The feeling kept growing stronger and started to throb. It didn't hurt but it felt very strange. I was okay. I had to be. Just a throbbing. All was fine.

Then came the headache. Screaming. Shrieking. Yelling. Cries of pain. All come from me and the new voice in my head…Lisa's? Flashes of memories, some mine some Lisa's all playing through my head. Some of hers that I've seen some I haven't. Some of mine that I remember some that I don't. I couldn't stand it. It hurt so much. The throbbing in my body become worse. The others started taking notice.

"Jack are you okay?" Kimiko asked. I couldn't find my voice. I could only groan and scream in pain. I collapsed on the floor, shaking. So much pain. So many memories. So many voices from the past and the present. I was shaking and sweating. It was a different feeling then I've ever experience, like I was going through death or something…

"I can't take it...the pain…I can't stand the pain…" I croaked out. My eyes started to droop and I felt worse. They all screamed out my name as I fainted…

POOR JACK! Is he okay? Will he live? Hannibal set him up, the fiend! Setting up poor Jack so he become over-whelmed by her powers. Well review if you want me to save Jack. coughevencoughthoughcoughicoughwascoughgoingcoughtocoughsavecoughhimcoughanywaycoung. Heh heh try reading that!


	25. Chapter 25

These chapters just keep getting longer. But trust me you'll want to read it. Enjoy:

(A few hours later. No POV.)

Jack had been out for a few hours but after just a few minutes the group got him off the floor and laid him next to Lisa on the bed. Which he didn't know about until he woke up…

"Where am I?" Jack groaned waking up. He looked over and saw a motionless Lisa next to him…on a bed…with him…Oh sure their clothes are on but I didn't stop him from screaming like a girl and falling off the bed. The others, who had fallen asleep in various places, woke up to the scream.

"JACK WILL YOU SHUT…Oh hey, you're awake!" Rai said excited.

"Yeah I am." Jack groaned and rubbed his head. Then he took a pretty shaky step, he was still a little woozy. "What happened?"

"Lisa's powers over-whelmed you. It was too strong for you to control right off the bat." Chase explained.

"Why was it so painful?" Jack asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that it always seems to drain you of your energy and sometime in bad cases there's pain. I don't really know much about the topic of super natural powers." Chase explained again.

"But I'm fine now…?" Jack said puzzled.

"Once the power sinks in completely you're usually okay." Chase said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! Why not ask someone WITH powers!" Chase said annoyed.

"Fine, Wuya, Explain." Jack demanded.

"Can't." She answered simply.

"Why not?"

"Not the same type of powers."

"Well you're helpful." Jack said sarcastically. "Well I can use my powers now right?"

"Yes. You can either use them or the power was too much and you died." Chase told him.

"Lets go with the one where I'm not dead. Now how do I use these powers?" Jack asked Chase.

"Don't look at me. Ask someone with powers." He responded and Jack looked at Wuya.

"Usually you can activate them mentally by thinking about it. But everyone's powers are different. Not to mention you need to be using time controlling powers which are particularly difficult." She warned. "Fortunately for you, you cannot be frozen." She added.

"I can't be frozen?" Jack asked with hope in his voice.

"Nothing can happen to someone who reverses the effects. However there can be side effects to the person that gets reversed but nothing to the castor. The only time side effects happen to the castor is when it isn't a reversing spell." Chase explained, he too had some knowledge of powers, in fact possibly more than Wuya.

"Okay…So concentrate and hope that I don't screw things up any more right?" Jack asked.

"Yes but don't try and reverse the whole world. Focus on Lisa and cure her then she can reverse the world." Chase told him.

"Not quite Chase." Wuya said stepping in.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Lisa is not in control of her powers right now. She can't use them at will. So she can't reverse the effects…on her own. You have to use your new power of her loyalty to control her powers and reverse the world." Wuya explained.

"But I thought if she was frozen she couldn't use her powers. This is all very confusing." Jack sighed.

"Hold on I think I get it. Because Lisa is not mentally frozen she can use her powers with great difficulty. But now that you have control of her powers, and the fact that her mind had been fighting to use them, together you can reverse it." Chase enlightened them.

"What do I have to do?" Jack asked. Everyone shrugged. "Well you're helpful." He added before concentrating with all his might. It's impossible to explain how but something happened that day. While he stood there looking ridiculous he found a way into Lisa's mind. A way to reverse things a new hope. And then he seized control of the powers. And pictured in his mind over and over again what the world was suppose to be like. Colorful and full of life. Good times and bad. And of course movement. Lots of motion.

He concentrated for a few minutes and then a dull yellow light came from Lisa's body and bathed the land around them. Just like when she froze time only this time it was a yellow light. The light was still pretty bright, but not nearly as unbearable at the blue one. Even though it was bright they all stopped and starred. To them it was beautiful. And as the light cleared like a misty fog Lisa sat up.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jack shouted and jumped across the room to hug her. She looked surprise but hugged back. After what seemed like ten minutes Jack pulled away and muttered a small "sorry."

"No need to apologize…Master." Lisa spoke.

"You know then?" Jack gasped.

"I'm still aware of everything as Chase explained. Now hurry up and set me free." She demanded. Jack hesitated for a moment. Did he want to set her free? Eventually yes, but for now what if he could keep the powers for a little bit. No, Lisa would hate him. He had to do the right thing.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"You just say it." She told him.

"What I just say "Lisa I set you free" and you're free?" HE asked, but he had already said it. A small green light flew out of Jack's left hand into Lisa's. As small as the light was it was her power all compact down. Jack suddenly felt much weaker and Lisa felt stronger. That was all. There was no other feeling.

"It feels good to be in control. Now, Wuya, do you know any shield spells large enough to cover the building?" Lisa asked.

"Yes but it only last forty-eight hours." She answered.

"That's long enough, do it." Lisa demanded and Wuya muttered some strange words and a green glow went over the building.

"As long as that's up nothing can leave and nothing can get in. Of course there could be some spiders trapped in here with us…" Wuya said.

"We can handle them if there are. Chase," Lisa said turning to Chase, "Do you have a library?"

"Hold on just one second! We're suppose to be saving the world and you want to read a book!" Jack asked shocked.

"Not just any books. Magic books! There's a spell that I read about used to banish things like demons. If we can find it I think I can seal the spiders away forever. Now where is your library, Chase?" Lisa asked.

"Down the hall to the left." He told her and she started to leave.

"Wait, magic is real?" Jack asked.

"Jack you are surrounded by a dragon, a lizard man, a witch, and four kids each with elemental powers. And not to mention myself of course. And of course the shen gong wu as well. Now do you really doubt the existents of magic?" Lisa asked.

"Well when you put it like that…" He said looking away.

"Exactly. Help me find the right spell. Now move out!" Lisa said loudly and dashed off to the library. Although it was nice to have her back, no one had expected her to be back all the way after two minutes.

Magic…Don't you just love magic and fantasies? I do anyway. I have to say I don't really like the way this came out. There was a heck of a lot more detail I could add. Anyway please review!

And for those that care, I will probably be updating Relationships either later today or tomorrow. And as much as I am fighting the urge not to, I will probably start Seemingly Innocent before I finish either this or Relationships. Three stories at once…Am I crazy or what? And for those who don't know, Relationships is the sequel to my crossover and Seemingly Innocent is a RaiOC story with a twist no one would expect. I do love twist.

AHH! Sorry about typing so much. Okay Review, I'll leave you alone now.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay for some Reason Microsoft word is screwing up so I'm posting this chapter using something else. Hopefully it will work but if this chapter looks a little messed up that's why. Enjoy:

(Jack's POV. In the library.)

So there I was. Sifting through big spell big after the next. And I mean BIG books. They were HUGE and they have big thick leather covers and hundreds of pages. And Lisa read through them like it was nothing!

"How do you read so fast?" I finally asked her. Me and Lisa were the only one's on this side of the library, everyone else was on the other side. Chase's library was a pretty big circular room with books lining the walls.

"I just skim through it." She said still starring at the book.

"Well what if you miss something?" I asked closing my book and putting away then going over to the table were she sat.

"I won't miss anything. All you have to do is read the title and the description of the spell." She said looking up for the first time.

"Oh. Well like some of these are in weird languages." I said.

"Probably Latin or something else. We go through those later." She said and got back to her book and her page-flipping-that-looks-so-fast-it-has-to-be-impossible. I was just sitting there and watching her with a dumb expression. Luckily no one noticed I was slacking off. After a few minutes the wolves, who had been exploring the building, came in and nuzzled Lisa

"They heard me!" She said excitedly while cuddling them.

"Heard you?" I repeated.

"Before I froze everything I called on them to help us." She explained and kept cuddling.

"I see." Was all I could say.

"Hey um speaking which…The whole frozen thingingy. Um well thanks. For everything." Lisa said. "I would've been a goner. You really saved my life." She added before leaning in and kissing me.

"You're welcome." I said when she pulled away. "It was no problem." I added. We were both pretty pink in the face from the kiss. After a few seconds Lisa color faded and she said seriously,

"Well we should get back to work." I nodded and picked up another book, reading page after tiring page. This was going to take forever.

OKay so hopefully this isn't messed up. This was originally not going to be here but I decided I needed some more romance between Lisa and Jack. R&R. 


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter is so sad…omg I might cry…just read it:

(Later that day. No POV. Man I switch POV way to much! I swear this is probably the last time.)

After hours off searching through the big spell books Raimundo finally shouted,

"EUREKA! I found it! I found it!" He came running over to Lisa with the book.

"Is this the right thing?" Rai asked while pointing at one of the spells. By then the entire group (including the wolves) has gathered around Lisa. She starred at the book for a minute then smiled.

"That's it!" She, and everyone else, was so surprised that they had actually found it. "The Denomeso spell. Used to banish demons and other un-wanted annoyances. Use with caution. Failure to correctly use all ingredients properly will result in catastrophe, possibly even death." Lisa read aloud the description. "Created by Sandy Bwidleschmith…Sandy Bwidleschmith…" Lisa kept repeating. "That's a very famous heylin witch." She said tapping the name. (A/N: It's pronounced Bwi dull sh mith, if you break it down. And the spell is pronounced De no me zo. And both those "words" came straight from my warped imagination.)

"Sandy Bwidleschmith was a xiaolin monk not a heylin witch." Chase said.

"No she was a witch." Lisa argued.

"No she was a monk." Chase persisted.

"NO SHE WAS A WITCH THAT PRETENDED TO BE A MONK TO GET INSIDE INFORMATION FROM THE TEMPLE! IN YOUR FACE!" Lisa yelled like a little child. Even in times of great happiness those two could still fight.

"Anyway, let's look at the ingredients." Lisa said and skimmed over the list.

"Wait!" Rai yelled stopping her.

"What?"

"Don't I get anything for finding it?" Rai asked with a big smile. Lisa sighed loudly then pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you…" Rai said dreamily while rubbing his cheek.

"That is the most you are EVER going to get out of me, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lisa told him annoyed. He nodded in a daze.

"Okay, ingredients." Lisa repeated once again. She looked through the page. "This is complicated…"

"How so?" asked Jack.

"Well when the spell was first used it was used on this demon thing. In order to use this spell the castor has to use themselves to cast it." Lisa started to explain.

"What?" Rai asked confused.

"It's like um…Well…I can't really explain it but basically the spell isn't like most spells. It enhances whoever is using it and then that person gains new abilities, temporarily anyway, and then they rid the world of the demon thing." She explained.

"Well it makes more sense. Continue." Rai commanded.

"Well when it was first used Sandy was afraid to use it on herself. It's possible to transfer the magic to someone else instead of the castor, so she created a giant fighting creature." Lisa started, reading more from the book, but was again interrupted by Rai,

"Giant fighting creature? Sounds like something out of a video game!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! And video games weren't even in existent then. Anyway, it worked and Sandy started using the spell more often. Then one day she got into a fight with some other witch and planned to banish her. The witch found out and tampered with certain things in the spell. As a result the creature died when Sandy tired to use it. Afraid to try it on herself, she never cast the spell again." She finished reading.

"Sounds risky." Jack said worried.

"Well who are we gonna cast it on?" Kimiko asked. There was a pause. Then,

"It has to be me." Lisa said.

"No. It's to dangerous, use me." Chase said trying to protect his sister.

"I can't. It has to be me." She said gloomily.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You don't know magic. It can be only used off a magical being, or someone who knows magic like a witch. Or me. I guess I'm sort-of a witch." She explained.

"Magical being…Use Dojo!" Omi suggested.

"NO!" Dojo shrieked.

"It's okay Omi, we can use it me. Or Wuya would work to but since she's pretty much powerless I'm probably the better choice. No offence." She said. "Now back to the ingredients." Lisa added.

Lisa read everything to the group all though none of made sense to them. Even Wuya didn't understand it all. Lisa explained that she would need all of their help in casting it. It would be tough, but ridding the world of spiders forever was worth it. Lisa finally reached the last ingredient.

"And finally…Oh no!" She gasped. Her eyes started to water slightly. "That can't be right…"

"What is it?" Jack asked. Lisa picked the book up and read off the last thing on the list,

"A female and male sacrifice of the same animal."

"You mean two of us have to die?" Clay asked.

"No it has to be an animal, no humans. It has to be a female and male of the same species." She said near tears.

"I don't get it." Jack said confused. Lisa sighed and nodded at the wolves who were on the floor. They had fallen asleep.

"No…" Jack said as he realized why she was so upset.

"Yes. It has to be. But I don't know if I can do it…" She looked away trying to hide tears. She loved animal more than anything and had grown particularly found of these two ones.

"Why can't we just find two mice or something?" Rai suggested.

"No that won't work." Lisa said and pointed to a spot in the book. "It says here the animals have to be important to the castor. The more of a bond between them the more it will work. It has to be them." She said and started sobbing. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"How can I kill them?" She asked covering her face with her hands. No one answered for a few minutes and then they heard a yawning noise. They turned, on the ground the wolves were waking up. They immediately rushed over to Lisa and started nuzzling her. She cried louder and sobbed into their fur.

I feel so bad about killing off the wolves. It just…It had to be done. They were created for reasons. Now they have a use. I really didn't want to do this but it just had to be done, you know? Next chapter most likely the last, it'll be pretty long though. Don't worry it'll be a happy ending…Well a pretty happy ending. Review. Please.


	28. Chapter 28

The final, abnormally long chapter is here. It was such a joy to write this story, I hope you all enjoy the ending:

(Next morning, no POV.)

Lisa spent the rest of the night with the wolves. She couldn't stand to tear herself away. She slept in snake form coiled up on the floor with the wolves. She just couldn't bare the thought of leaving them in a time like this. The others tried comforting her, but she just wanted to be with the wolves.

"You ready?" Jack asked stepping into the main room and starring at the giant snake. She shifted a little and yawned, barring her long sharp fangs, the slid out from under the wolves and transformed back into a human.

"Well…You gotta do what you gotta do." She said trying not to cry again. "Um anyway, we better make sure everyone is ready to, this involves all of us."

"It does?" Jack asked confused.

"Were you even listening when I read off the ingredients?" Lisa asked raising her voice.

"Yeah I was listening, but it didn't make sense!"

"Well, I need all of you. You each have a job. Wuya, being a witch and all, is going to be the castor. I am going to be the one who carries out the job. You know, Wuya uses the spell on me so I become powerful enough to banish them. Anyway, the spell requires a great amount of elemental power. I have some element powers of my own, but if I absorb the monks powers when it's at it highest power level, it'll be even better. Making sense?" Lisa explained.

"Yeah sort-of. So basically, Wuya is the one who does the first half of the spell, the part that makes you stronger, and then you do the rest?" Jack asked and Lisa nodded.

"Chase is going to be fighting off any spiders that come near. And you are going to make sure everything goes according to plan." Lisa told him.

"I see." Jack said and there was a silence. A pretty awkward silence.

"Hey Jack…" Lisa started.

"Yeah?"

"This may sound crazy and all, seeing as I've only known you for a few weeks, but…I think I love you…" She finished. Jack was taken by surprise. When he got after the shock he spoke,

"It doesn't sound that crazy. We've been through a lot…I think I love you too." He said and kissed her deeply.

"Well…" Lisa said pulling away and looking at the wolves. "We have a job to do."

--

Lisa explained everything and the group took their position outside of the fortress. It was a beautiful setting. The sun had just risen over the grassy fields. And off to the right was an ocean and the breeze coming from it was wonderful. A beautiful setting. And just the sight made the group temporally forget the task at hand. After all, who would think that on such a nice day a group of spiders was about to be banished forever? Sent to the deepest of the earth's core where nothing could ever escape. But still up on the surface, it was wonderful.

The group kinda stayed back as Lisa walked to the edge of the hill and looked down at the world below. (A/N: Okay, I know, Chase's fortress looks NOTHING, like that, but this whole ending was inspired by a dream so I'm just using those details.) She starred for a while, scanning the horizon for spiders before heading back to the group, and the wolves. She tried hard and was able to hold back tears. She cuddled them and told them how sorry she was and that she loved them while kissing their fur. It lasted for a few minutes, but it was finally time to get the whole nightmare over with.

"Alright guys…It's time. Jack, what's the first thing on the list?" Lisa asked. She had written down the "ingredients" in a more understandable manner.

"The first part is all the little ingredients mixed up. The first one it-" He started but Lisa cut him off,

"Wuya already memorized it." Wuya gathered up a large assortment of materials. Stuff ranging from something simple such as some dirt off the ground to things with names so unpronounceable and strange I couldn't even begin to describe it. But basically everything related all to one thing, they all had to do something with the fact that the spiders were about to rid of forever. Despite the fact that she was a witch she didn't mix it a cauldron. You see REAL witches mix things by combining them magically. As the stuff mixed it turned into a light purple cloud. The cloud started moving towards Wuya, since she mixed it, but she immediately reversed it and sent it towards Lisa who had agreed to be the one who carried out the "deed."

The cloud surrounded her and went into her body through her skin. She closed her eyes. It didn't hurt. It was just weird sensation. The cloud was what would make her stronger and give her the ability to cast the spell. It took a moment for the effects to start because first they had to be activated. Otherwise they were just an odd colored patch of air.

"Alright that's done." Jack said crossing off "combine ingredients" on the list. "Now to activate the effects you have to…you have to…you have to make the sacrifice…" He nearly whispered.

Lisa nodded silently. The others looked on with sadness. Some nearly about to tear up themselves. Because of the cloud, Lisa did gain some abilities. Not enough to banish a colony of spiders, but enough to kill at will.

She made her way back to the edge of the hill and the wolves followed. They stood at her side as if they knew. She extended her arms out and shakily turned her palms to the sky. She held them there for a moment and concentrated. Two figures appeared in each hand, hovering slightly above her palm. The figures were two red holograms of a heart. And not the cute little shape that girly-girls dot their "i's" with, but the blood pumping organ. That heart.

She held her arms out for a minute. Could she do it? Was it worth it? How could anyone do it? How could she kill them?

But she had to.

Not letter herself hesitate a moment longer, with a small silver tear rolling down her cheeks, and a quick whisper of "sorry," she quickly balled her hands into a fist, crushing the hearts. They were only holograms that looked like glass heart, but they acted like both. The hearts shattered into hundreds of piece and glass breaking noise was heard. The pieces bounced around for a moment before fading into the nothingness they were. And at the exact the moment the hearts were crushed two more red figures appeared. Just two lines. The lines pierced through the air and intersected the wolves' hearts. An instant kill.

Unable to hold back, she cried. No loud sobs. Just silent tears. But there was no time to feel sorry. From the fallen bodies on the floor another purple gas emitted. It surrounded her as the other and the effects were about to set in. But before they could she had to gain the four elements. And out on the horizon the spiders were approaching. Chase and Wuya (who was no longer needed.) ran down the hill and kept them back. Jack wasn't needed anymore, they all knew what to do.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!" Omi shouted and the monks took their place. In order for everything to work the elements had to be at the top of their powers. Lisa approached them growing stronger by the minute. She extended out a slender shaking finger and touched the middle dot on Omi's head. The monks were all over come by a feeling of weakness as their powers drained. Just like they did in wu fuse, the clear tubes came out and wrapped around Lisa. But not just her right arm. Both arms and legs. There were more than just three tubes as well. There were dozens of them. They were multi-colored and represented each element. As they changed with shen gong wu fusion, Lisa's eyes changed colors. They went to a deep dark black. Not black from extreme for anger, but from extreme power.

She let go and once again walked to the edge of the hill, the tubes however stayed with her instead of the usual disappearance. And all in complete silence, they swayed around in the breeze like Lisa's hair and when she reached the edge they went into her skin as they usually did. There were three of each tube color. The colors were blue, red, green, and white, the colors the monks turn in the formation. She held her arm out and opened her legs just a little. And soon everything started to change.

The elements began to take place in her. The white tubes that were around her right arm split open and water spilled out. But it didn't fall off. It wrapped around her arm until it was covered in water. As if just her arm was an ocean itself. Not a single drop fell it all clung to her. And it looked as if her arm was completely made of water.

And at the same time the blue tube began to change. It turned a clear-ish color and grew larger until the wind inside exploded out. And just as the water did, it twisted it's way around her, the only difference was that it was her left arm. And just as the other arm, this one seemed to be completely made of air. It was violent to. The wind didn't stay still. It kept moving around. The water was moving as well, but not as noticeably.

Again, at the same time as the others, the red tubes began to bond with the teen. The red tube was on her right leg and of course represented fire. The flames started at the top of the tube and wound it's way down her leg in a spiral motion. At first it was just the spiral that was on fire, but soon it spread over the rest of her leg. The flames licked at the top of her shorts but they didn't catch fire. Something to do with the magic.

All when that was happening the green tube, which was around her left leg, obviously began to change to. (A/N: There's a hidden meaning why the tubes are where I put them. Can you figure it out?) It went from a vibrant green to a light brown. Unlike the other tubes that twisted around her this one stayed at the top of her leg almost hidden by her short. The brown tube changed even more. It hardened and turned to rock. The rock crumbled and fell down her leg encasing it all in stone.

With a body all covered in the elements, another change simultaneously began. She began to grow taller. Much taller. And after just a minute she was a giant. That was they way the spell worked. That was why the original witch who cast it used a giant creature. It was just what the spell did, made magical beings huge. No one knows why but do they need an explanation? It is magic after all.

And the last part of the spell was the incantation. The words had to be said just right or it wouldn't work. (A/N: Don't give me that look, I know it's totally stereo typical but as I said before this all based on a dream. BLAME THE IMAGINATION!) Lisa began to speak, but it didn't quite sound like her. Echoing in the back was another voice. Slightly louder. A females. Sandy's. Her voice. Her spirit had bonded with Lisa's. Anyone who cast the spell would bond to the genius who invented the spell. And Lisa/Sandy began to speak:

"_Rain drops to oceans."_ The water became violent and swirled around her arm very fast. It started controlling the water around them and the ocean's waves started crashing down upon the land.

"_Stray winds it hurricanes." _ The wind swirled around a little faster and started to blow things around them. Pulling the spiders in.

"_Ashes to blazes."_ The fire erupted and covered the land in smoke. The smoke was far enough away from everyone so that it didn't choke them. But it choked the spiders.

"_And rocks to mountains." _The stone grew in size and moved. It went out in all directions. It was tracking down the spiders so it could encase them in stone.

"_The blood of the innocent is the key in activating it all. The death of two creatures to save another and banish an unwanted."_ A small rip appeared in both wolves stomachs. From the hole a trickle of blood started. Two little stream of crimson liquid traveled up to Lisa and set in her hands like two little orbs or blood.

" _To the deepest of depths. Where the magma is created. To the center of all earth. SEND THEM TO THE EARTHS CORE!" _ Lisa no longer had control. Sandy had completely taken over her. The spiders would be tortured first. Encased in rock they couldn't move. And none could get away as they set on fire. The blaze didn't last long before the water put it out turning everything to black rubble. All that was left of the spider. Just ash. The mighty colony has fallen. And then the winds began. They blew the ashes around for a bit before burring them into the earths core. And that was the last of them. Just ashes millions of miles below us all.

And with the spell complete Lisa changed once again. The fire burned out. The water evaporated. The wind was blown astray. And the rocks crumbles away. And she began to shrink back to normal size. But she didn't just shrink down to her feet. She shrunk in the air, and being exhausted she couldn't fly, so she started to fall.

The others, even Chase and Wuya, all rushed over. Fortunately Jack caught her and was holding her up.

"Are you okay?" Everyone asked.

"I'm fine. Just a lil tired." She said and stood up with difficulty. She walked over to the wolves dead bodies and fell to her knees. And all the tears just came out. After a few minutes of weeping scavengers and all sorts of animals started to come over. The blood was attracting them. Bears and birds and little animals too all interest in one thing, a meal.

"NO!" Lisa screamed and jumped to her feet. The animals starred at her. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! I MAY COMMUNICATE MENTALY BUT I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING! YOU JUST DO! NOW GO AWAY! GO AWAY…" She kept repeating "go away" over and over the volume going down until it was a whisper. But it worked. The animals turned on their heels and left.

Sobbing like crazy, she got to another job. She started aiming powerful telekinetic blast at the ground making two deep holes. When the holes were deep enough she lowered the wolves into them and threw dirt on top. Still crying she was able to burry them.

The others just couldn't watch any more. They went over to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay. You saved the world. It was a sacrifice, but I mean come on, you saved the world!" Jack said putting his arm around her.

"We all did…" She whispered. She wanted to, but she just couldn't take all the credit.

And they had a funeral for two animals that had helped them so much. They deserved it. And **everyone** shed a few tears at the funeral.

--

Lisa sat on the beach. She was near the edge with her head on her knees. She took off her boots and was letting the water come up to her feet. Her hair blew around in the gentle breeze and she was even covered in sand slightly. But she didn't care, there was just something she loved about beaches. She was alone. She was sad. She just starred into the ocean remembering everyone. Not just the wolves, everyone she had loved.

"Hey." Jack said coming over and sitting down with her.

"Hi." She said back and forced a smile.

"Watcha doin'" Jack asked.

"Just thinking about things. All these events. Its like…The wolves, like they were with us for a reason. Like two little angles sent down from heaven to help us." She said and turned, looking Jack in the eye.

"I…I didn't know you were spiritual." Jack said unsure of what to say.

"I'm not. It's just, don't you think this was all fate or something? I mean before I froze everything this thought just popped into my head. Wolves, wolves. It just kept repeating. So I called out mentally and sure enough they came. Its like something clicked in my mind, they were important. I knew they would help us so I didn't freeze them. Like all along I knew they had a purpose in our lives." She explained.

"I guess I kinda understand that. I mean without the whole sacrifice thing they would've been just two animals. But with it, they had a meaning in life. Even if it was a sad one." Jack said. Lisa nodded and laid down in the sand, Jack followed.

"Can I asked you something?" Jack said turning to her.

"What is it?"

"After all this, and saving the world and stuff…Can you still be heylin? I mean after saving the world, it kinda makes me think you might go xiaolin." Jack said.

Lisa thought for a moment then spoke, "Once a heylin always a heylin."

"Agreed." Jack said nodding. "But what about Chase?"

"Oh he's defiantly still heylin." Lisa said not getting the question.

"No, I mean what about you two?"

"It doesn't change anything, really. I'll still be your partner. We'll just be making a few more visits to the ole fortress." She said and smiled. He smiled back. They were silent for a minute just starring into each others eyes. And then Jack spoke,

"I was thinking about what you said…And I know its soon to be declaring such things… but after what we've been through…I just know that I do love you." Lisa rolled over so she was very close to him.

"Same here." She said and kissed him.

THE END.

It's over! (Cries uncontrollably) That's all folks. I really loved writing this story. I think it's my best yet…although I say that a lot, and never end up meaning it. Anyway I was just wondering, you see I'm like literally in love with this story, and it's hard to let go of it, so I was wondering if anyone wants me to make a sequel? I've tried coming up with ideas, but none have been to good. So if you want one tell me and I'll think harder. And also do you like the quick choppy style? You know with all the short sentences? It's a similar style that one of my fav author's uses so I was just kinda experimenting.

Okay so my next story is gonna be "Seemingly Innocent" AND YOU ALL BETTER READ IT OR I'LL STALK ALL OF YOU DOWN! Well no, not really. It's a RaiOC with a BIG twist. And as you can see in this story, my twists are gooooooooood. I'm Not bragging or anything, though. I know you guys like it…right?

Well anyway, it's time to say goodbye to Unstoppable. Ya'll better review now!


End file.
